Viva por tu amor
by Tanyta Masen
Summary: Las etapas de la vida son duras y difícil cuando las pasas antes de tiempo, pero todo los esfuerzos, las lágrimas y los malos ratos serán compensados por un gran amor, que la hará sentir a Bella llena viva y llena de alegria jamas nunca había sentido, sus sueños se cumplirá y sobre todo tendrá lo que siempre ha querido, una gran familia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.**

 **"Viva en tu amor".**

 **"El tiempo no regresa, donde no puedas amar, no te demores" .**

 **Frida Kahlo.**

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo…**

—Ya me voy —grito Isabella al salir de la casa, su madre al oírla desde el segundo piso le deseo suerte.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia el instituto, lugar que como todo lo demás en el pueblo se encontraba a un lado de la calle principal, solo serían unas diez cuadras que caminar. Su padre no podía ir a dejarla, siendo el jefe de policía le tocaba entrar a las cinco de la mañana para comenzar el día cuidando al pueblo. Su madre en cambio se quedaba en casa para jugar a ser de la alta sociedad, muy pocas personas lo eran en el pueblo de Forks, pero ella se empeñaba en parecer millonaria, asistía a reuniones donde tomaban el té con galletas o sus famosas juntas en el jardín para criticar a todas las familias del pequeño pueblo.

Isabella en cambio sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, en todas sus materias cerraría con promedio diez permitiéndole aplicar para una beca que le permitiera estudiar en la universidad de Washington al igual que su hermano mayor Emmett, él apenas se graduó del instituto se fue a estudiar a Seattle, su gran sueño es ser un gran abogado, aunque a muchos le hace gracia aquello, Isabella sabe que lo que Emmett se propone lo obtendrá.

A mitad de camino se encuentra con su novio, Dimitri, un chico de tez clara y ojos celestes, mucho más grande que Isabella midiendo un metro ochenta y cinco. Se saludan con un beso en los labios, ya hace dos años que son novios, para desgracia de muchas de las chicas y los padres de Isabella. Caminan juntos al instituto, pronto seria el baile donde todas las chicas morían porque el capitán o alguno del equipo de futbol las invitara, luego de eso serían las últimas cuatro semanas de clases.

—El viernes es el baile —comenta Dimitri llegando al estacionamiento del instituto.

—Lo sé, Jessica y Lauren no paran de hablar de aquello —Isabella ya estaba fastidiada oír a sus compañeras de clase hablar de vestidos y si tal chico las invitaría.

—Bueno y tú, ¿qué me dices? —pregunta Dimitri deteniéndose. Bella se le queda mirando, detrás de su chico, todo el equipo de futbol lleva una pancarta con una letra cada una de ella haciendo la pregunta si quería ir al baile, varios chicos del club de biología sostienen flores y globos.

—¡Oh por Dios! —grita Bella emocionada y de un salto abraza a Dimitri—. ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

Dimitri ríe sosteniendo a Bella, ser capitán del equipo le da muchas ventajas, la hora de las clases y todos los chicos se fueron dejando a la pareja sola, ambos fundidos en su burbuja se dirigieron a clases, durante todo el día, cada chico invitaba a una chica con divertidas propuestas.

Solo quedaban dos días para el famoso baile, Isabella entusiasmada por estar ese día con su novio, después de clases tomo el autobús para ir a Port Angeles, allí compraría su vestido, quería que fuera algo lindo, quería sorprender a Dimitri. Hacia más un mes que habia tenido su primera vez por lo que quería que la noche del baile fuera inolvidable. Al llegar a la tienda vio un vestido azul que la enamoro, largo hasta el suelo con algunos, corte corazón con dos tirantes y para enmarcar la parte del pecho tenía unos brillantes, Bella se lo probo y al verse en el espejo supo que aquel vestido era el suyo.

Hacía días que habia comenzado a sentirse mal, su estómago devolvía cada alimento que ella ingería. Bella no quería fallarle a Dimitri por lo que aquel viernes fue a médico, pero no quería que nadie supiera, ese día falto al instituto yendo a Port Angeles.

Sin nada en el estómago entro en el hospital de la ciudad, en recepción dio su nombre y la razón por la cual esta ese día ahí, la enfermera de turno le pide que tome asiento que pronto la atenderán, Isabella sintiéndose cada vez más sola y con el temor de un posible embarazo comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas rápidamente se las limpio esperando que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

Cuando al fin la llamaron, los nervios se hicieron presentes además de las náuseas y los mareos que traía con ella desde hace unos días. En la consulta le conto a la doctora lo que estaba pasando y sus sospechas, la doctora al escucharla vio lo nerviosa que estaba e intento tranquilizarla, pero sin descartar nada, la envió a tomarse unas muestras, los resultados estarían en un par de horas. Isabella no sabía qué hacer, si aquellas muestras que se acaba de hacer salían positivas sus planes y sueños se irían.

Dos horas, ciento veinte minutos de espera, Bella salió del hospital con rumbo hacia la playa, no podía volver al instituto y mucho menos a su casa. Al llegar a la playa se sentó en la arena frente al mar, su teléfono de hace unos treinta minutos no dejaba de vibrar, saco su móvil y miro la pantalla, era su hermano.

—Deberías de contestar el teléfono, mamá no para de llamarme preguntándome por ti, en el instituto le avisaron que no asististe a clases —Isabella reconoció al instante la voz de Emmett, este se sentó a su lado y paso uno de sus grandes brazo por los hombros de Bella abrazándola—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella no sabía si contarle la verdad a su hermano, sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría si Emmett se entera de todo, sabe que iría a encontrarse con Dimitri y le daría una golpiza y eso era lo que menos ella quería.

—Dime, confía en mi —susurra Emmett dándole un beso en la cien a su hermana pequeña, Bella soltó un largo suspiro dejando salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—Vine al médico —susurro Bella, Emmett le hace un gesto con la mano para que siguiera hablando—. Hace días que me he sentido mal así que vine al médico.

—¿Y porque no fuiste al hospital de Forks? ¿Qué va mal?

—Tengo un atraso y puede que este embarazada —murmura Bella esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Emmett le cuesta creer lo que acaba de decir su hermana, quita lentamente su brazo de los hombros de Isabella y se pone de pie, no sabe cómo reaccionar, quiere gritarle y luego ir al instituto para romperle la cara a Dimitri, pero sabe que aquello no ayudara en nada. Emmett comienza a caminar por la playa de un lado para el otro tratado de aclarar su mente y poder ayudar a su hermana.

—Por favor Emmett, detente y di algo —murmura Bella abrazando sus piernas y poniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Emmett al verla se pone de rodillas frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no te cuidaste? ¿Por qué no lo hizo él? —pregunta Emmett un poco más calmado.

—No lo pensé, lo amo y quería hacerlo feliz —susurra con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Demonios Isabella —murmura Emmett entre dientes.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en la playa en silencio, Bella no podía mirar a la cara a su hermano, estaba claro que le habia fallado, no solamente a él sino que a sus padres también. Las horas pasaron y la era tiempo de ir por los resultados de los análisis y afrontar lo que se viniera, Emmett la acompaño hasta el hospital, la enfermera le entrego los análisis, Bella no quería abrir aquel sobre, no quería ver el resultado que podría arruinar de cierta forma sus sueños.

Emmett también nervioso le quito el sobre a Bella abriéndolo y revisando el contenido hasta llegar al lugar donde indicaría la verdad, los ojos de Emmett se abrieron mirando a Bella. La prueba habia salido positiva…

Emmett llevo a su hermana a la casa ya cuando habia anochecido, después de ver el resultado ambos hicieron una cita con una ginecóloga en el mismo hospital, allí en la consulta la doctora examino a Bella, apenas tenía 7 semanas de gestación, la ginecóloga le dio algunos folletos para que tomara la mejor de las decisiones, podía dar el bebé en adopción y elegir qué tipo de relación tener con la familia y con el bebe. Emmett le aconsejo que esperara aún tenía tiempo, este llamo a su madre tranquilizándola ya que Bella estaba con él. Durante el día, Bella estuvo callada la gran parte del día, no podía decidir qué hacer.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos hermanos bajaron de la camioneta y entraron a la casa, Reneé y Charlie estaban en la sala esperando por Bella. Antes de entrar a la casa y ver a sus padres Bella ya habia tomado una decisión y los primeros en oírlo serían sus padres, su familia.

—¡Por fin llegas! —dice su madre levantando sus manos y se levanta del sofá.

—Hola mamá, papá —saluda Bella sentándose frente a sus padre, Emmett en silencio la acompaña, ahora tenía que ser su apoyo.

—Hija, ¿qué pasa? Estas demasiado pálida, ¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto? —pregunta su padre preocupado.

—Yo necesitaba ir al médico, me sentía mal —susurro Bella respondiendo a su padre, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

A su madre no le preocupa mucho lo que a Bella le suceda siempre y cuando no estorbe ni de qué hablar entre sus amistades, siempre ha sido así, sus hijos tienen que tener una actitud intachable, no como los de sus amistades, siendo fiesteros, madres solteras y algunos drogados, por lo que Reneé deja de prestarle atención a su hija poniendo sus ojos en la televisión, Charlie es otra cosa, lo más importante son sus hijos, por eso ayuda a Emmett con la universidad y planeaba hacer lo mismo con Bella.

Isabella suspiro mirando a su padre, estaba todo claro, pero cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, Charlie se puso de todos colores mirando a Bella, Reneé por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando. El silencio reino en la casa, el aire se puso tenso, Bella apenas podía respirar y lo único que quería era vomitar para luego dormir tanto como pudiera. Un grito la hizo saltar, Reneé estaba de pie gritando que no podía ser cierto, cada palabra solo se refería a la deshonra de la familia Swan, Isabella se puso de pie al igual que Charlie.

—Te iras de mi casa, no quiero mantenerte ni a tu bastardo, eres una zorra que con el primer estúpido te abres de piernas —la voz dura de Charlie hizo un vacío en el pecho de Bella provocando que varias lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

No fue capaz de decir nada, el dolor y las náuseas ya estaban ahogándola, salió de la sala con rumbo a su habitación, allí tomo una maleta pequeña y puso algo de ropa, sus cosas del instituto y sus documentos, allí entre esas cuatro paredes podía oír los gritos de sus padres y los de Emmett pidiéndoles que recapacitaran, que no dejaran a Bella a la deriva justo ahora que los necesita, pero Renée no iba a permitir aquello, no quería ser aislada por el mal comportamiento de su hija.

Bella bajo las escalera junto con su maleta, no se molestó en despedirse y sabía que Emmett poco podía hacer por ella, su padre era el responsable que él solo se preocupara de estudiar.

—Si la ayudas, dejare de pagarte y no podrás estudiar —grito Charlie al ver que su hijo estaba ayudando a Bella.

—Perfecto así no tendré que deberte nada —le responde Emmett ayudando a su hermana, pero antes saca las llaves de la vieja camioneta y las deja en la mesa.

Ambos salen de ahí en completo silencio, las cosas habían estado mucho peor de lo que esperaban, Bella creía que su padre la iba apoya en su decisión de tener al pequeño y criarlo. Emmett por su lado acompaño a su hermana hasta un hotel, al menos ambos tenían algunos ahorro para pasar la noche.

Los días pasaban y ninguno de los dos tenía noticia de sus padres, Bella seguían yendo al instituto, al menos solo le quedaban tres semanas de estudios y se graduaría. Emmett desde Seattle se mantenía en contacto con su hermana, él habia conseguido un trabajo en una pequeña escuela siendo el entrenador de un equipo de futbol, aquel dinero le servía para pagar sus estudios y poder vivir en Seattle, algo distinto a su hermana, solo tenía unos dólares los cuales quería guardar para irse del país, Emmett le rogo que no lo hiciera, que se quedara con él, su hermano perfectamente podía ayudarla, pero ella quería poner tierra y si era necesario poner también mar de por medio y poder sanar el dolor de perder a sus padres de la peor manera.

Dos días y se podría graduar, Bella se juntara con Dimitri en el parque del pueblo para decirle lo de su nuevo integrante. Luego del instituto Bella lo espero por varias horas, el cielo comenzaba a ser más amenazante, pero su novio no aparecía. El solo estaba poniéndose, el cielo se oscurecía y a lo lejos podía ver su figura lo reconoció al instante, pero no veía solo a su lado estaba Lauren, muy tomada de su brazo, aquella chica siempre estuvo enamorada de Dimitri. Bella se puso de pie, la rabia y la ira le estaba revolviendo el estómago, pero se dijo así misma que no podía verse débil delante de ellos.

Emmett a lo lejos esperándola en un taxi mantenía su vista fija en su hermana, él iba a actuar si veía a Bella en peligro.

Bella por otro lado solo quería salir corriendo, no decirle nada parecía ser la mejor de las ideas, pero pensaba en el futuro, no quería que algún día su hijo o hija le reclamara por no conocer a su padre.

—Ya estoy aquí, disculpa la demora, pero Lauren insistió en ir por algo de comer antes —la voz de Dimitri era en completa disculpa, Bella solo fue capaz de rodar los ojos. Siempre habia dicho que Lauren era un mujer fácil y predecible, que jamás podría fijarse en él, que gran mentira.

—¿Podemos hablar solos? —pidió con voz firme, Lauren se le quedo mirando y luego miro a Dimitri.

—Lauren es mi novia y puedes hablar lo que sea delante de ella —aquellas palabras derrumbaron todo dentro de Bella, sin poder soportarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un gran nudo en su garganta se formó impidiéndole tragar.

—Oh felicitaciones a la hermosa pareja, pero podrías haber tenido la decencia de decirme que me cambias por esta puta —la acidez en las palabras de Bella hicieron que Lauren rompiera en rabia acercándose a Bella queriendo golpearla, pero un gran pecho se interpuso entre ambas, Emmett estaba frente a la chica.

—Basta, dime que es lo que me quieres decir y acabemos con esto —pidió Dimitri cansado, Lauren se habia encargado de llenarle la cabeza de ideas que no eran ciertas, pero la actitud de Bella no ayudaba para aclarar las cosas, por lo que Dimitri decidió cortar por lo sano.

—Estoy embarazada —sentencio Bella mirando a Dimitri.

—No es mi problema —respondió Dimitri indiferente actitud que encendió la furia en Emmett quien se abalanzó sobre el chico comenzando a golpearlo.

Las chicas gritaban para que se detuvieran, ambos chicos eran de gran tamaño, Isabella le rogaba a su hermano para que ya se detuviera, con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en su pecho sentía que el aire le estaba faltando.

—¡Emmett! —Bella llamo a su hermano antes la oscuridad la absorbiera.

Emmett dejando a Dimitri ensangrentado en el suelo apenas con conciencia miro a su hermana desmayada sobre el césped, rápidamente se acercó a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el hospital que estaba a solo dos cuadras.

Al llegar allí un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes como el cielo atendieron a Isabella, Emmett le comento que ella tenía como 10 semanas de embarazo. El medico estabilizo a Bella poniéndole algo de suero y un tranquilizante bastante suave dado a su condición, además llamo a la ginecóloga del hospital para que revisara al pequeño bebe.

Carlisle Cullen hacia dos días comenzó su trabajo en el hospital, la decisión de vivir en un pequeño pueblo junto a su familia se debió a la depresión de una de sus hijas, ella necesitaba tranquilizad y sobre todo distancia entre su ex marido.

Emmett espero en la sala paseándose como león enjaulado, tenía miedo que su hermana perdiera al pequeño Swan. Ahí en el sala de espera se topó con Dimitri y Lauren, este se acercó a chico, Lauren por inercia se puso entre ambos no quería de nuevo un episodio de lucha libre.

—No te volverás acercar a mi hermana ni mucho menos a mi sobrino, olvídate de Isabella —dijo Emmett entre dientes, no dejaría que Dimitri se volviera a acercar a su hermana.

Hoy decidió ayudarla para que dejara el país apenas reciba su diploma de graduación, Bella se iría a Londres, allí podría tener una vida mejor para criar a su hijo sin tantos problemas no estrés, él se encargaría de todos sus gastos, aun no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero su hermana y su sobrino no pasarían penurias, jamás, eso se lo ha prometido .

Carlisle le pidió a Emmett que llamara a sus padres para que se llevaran a Isabella a casa, pero este se negó diciendo que solo lo tenía a él. Ambos hermanos dejaron el hospital con unas cuantas indicaciones por parte del médico y de la ginecóloga. Bella tenía que hacer reposo por una semana solo para que descansara del estrés que ha estado pasando, también debía tomar vitaminas y también el ácido fólico necesario en su estado, el médico le extendió una licencia médica para que se presentara en el instituto, no iría a la graduación, aquel diploma se lo enviarían a la casa de Emmett en Seattle.

Isabella pasó sus días acostada en el sofá de Emmett hasta que cumplió los tres meses de embarazo, hoy partiría a Londres con una pequeña maleta y muchas metas por cumplir.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, ideas o críticas, siempre estaré agradecida de cada palabra de ustedes. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.**

 **"Viva en tu amor".**

 **Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un solo paso. (Lao Tse)**

 **Capítulo 2: Londres.**

El avión aterrizó en la pista del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Londres, Isabella arrastraba su maleta hacia la salida después de haber realizado todo el protocolo antes de entrar al país.

Al salir hizo detener un taxi que la llevaría a Kensington, Emmett había conseguido un departamento a unas cuadras de Hyde Park, el lugar era de esos tantos edificios colindantes, su nuevo hogar se veía hermoso con ese reluciente color blanco, en el primer piso estaba el comedor, cocina y la sala de estar, en la planta superior había tres dormitorios y un baño.

Isabella recorrió cada rincón del lugar, no sabía cómo Emmett había conseguido semejante lugar en tan poco tiempo. Los días comenzaron a pasar y Bella necesitaba algo de dinero, su vientre poco a poco comenzaba a notarse, un día salió a caminar desde que había llegado no había salido de casa, manteniéndose siempre recostada en el sofá o en su cama, allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Recorrió el barrio caminando hasta llegar a Holland pl, allí en toda la esquina había una pastelería, grandes pasteles y postres se veían desde la vitrina, el estómago de Bella rugió, ya era medio día, su bebé tenía hambre.

—Creo que tu inquilino tiene hambre —dijo un chico a su lado. Bella lo miró un poco avergonzada. El chico a su lado era mucho más alto que ella, sus ojos azules eran como el cielo y su cabello rubio llegando a su nuca, este le sonrió ante la mirada exhaustiva de Bella.

—Todo se ve delicioso y a cualquiera se le antojaría un trozo de pastel de chocolate —bromeó Bella con una gran sonrisa. Aquel chico provocaba que le tuviera confianza, como si el mismo Emmett estuviera a su lado.

—Ven, entra y podrás probar uno —el chico abrió la puerta de la pastelería, el olor inundó a Bella y las ganas de comer algo dulce fue aún más grande.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan —se presentó con una sonrisa y entro a la pastelería, el lugar era lindo, mesas y sillas de madera y en todas las paredes del lugar estaban llenos de cuadros, haciendo del lugar aún más acogedor.

—Jasper Whitlock —sonríe el chico siguiendo a Bella dentro de la pastelería—. Escoge una mesa.

Isabella asintió y se sentó en una de las mesa cerca del ventanal, pudo ver como Jasper se acercaba a la caja registradora y Bella lo observaba como hablaba con la chica, esta se reía a carcajadas de lo que Jasper estuviera diciéndole, la morena de la caja miró a Bella y levantó su mano para saludarla, Bella sorprendida alzó su mano respondiendo al saludo.

Luego de unos minutos Jasper se acercó a la mesa junto con la chica de la caja registradora.

—Ten cortesía de la casa —sonríe Jasper poniendo frente a Bella un plato con un trozo de pastel de chocolate adornado con unas fresas.

—Gracias, pero no deberías —respondió Bella sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—No te preocupes, no lo hacemos muy seguido —comentó la chica. Bella fijo su vista en ella, era una mujer delgada, de facciones finas, su cabello corto y desordenado apuntando a todas las direcciones posibles, sus ojos verdes esmeralda llamaban mucho la atención.

—Em… gracias… —Bella se quedó en silencio mirando a la chica.

—Soy Alice Cullen de Whitlock —se presentó riendo.

—Ella es mi esposa —mencionó Jasper abrazando a Alice, que se habían sentado frente a Bella.

—Oh, qué lindo, espero que sean muy felices —Bella sonrió amablemente mirando a la feliz pareja, se imaginó estar así con Dimitri, pero no logró componer aquella imagen.

—Gracias y bueno, cuéntanos de ti, ¿qué haces aquí tan lejos de tu país? —pregunto Alice entusiasmada por tener una amiga nueva. Toda su familia había partido a América en apoyo a su hermana, ella fue la única que se quedó en Londres en apoyo de su esposo y la familia de este.

—Bueno, me vine para hacer una nueva vida, cumplir sueños y poder darle a mi inquilino una mejor vida —contó Bella resumiendo su historia, no quería entrar en detalles, aun le dolía el rechazo de sus padres y la indiferencia de Dimitri.

—Eres muy joven para estar en un país lejano sin tus padres, además con tu pequeño bebé —mencionó Jasper.

—Nosotros nos casamos hace tres años, nos graduamos y decidimos hacerlo, ahora tenemos esta pastelería y seguimos estudiando en la universidad —Alice cuenta su pequeña historia con una sonrisa.

Durante la tarde y entre galletas, leche y trozos de pastel, los tres siguieron hablando, al final del día Bella se fue a su casa con la promesa de volver a la pastelería para ayudar a Alice a atender el lugar, la paga no era muy buena, pero en la situación que estaba le venía bien unos billetes extras.

Sus nuevos amigos se conocían desde siempre, estudiaron siempre juntos, tomando las mismas clases, en el instituto se pusieron de novios, siempre han sido ellos. Alice menciono solo una vez a su familia, los Cullen se habían ido a América por su hija Rosalie, ella es dos años mayor que Alice. La razón de la mudanza fue que al igual que Alice, ella se casó al salir del instituto, su esposo era dos años mayor que ella. Todo iba bien hasta el día en el cual Rosalie llego a la casa de sus padres golpeada y toda ensangrentada. Royce King era un hombre temperamental, que lo único que deseaba era su propio placer y dinero, poco le importaba el bienestar de Rosalie. Sus padres lo demandaron, ganaron el juicio logrando encarcelar a Royce, además del divorcio.

Pero Rosalie no salía de la depresión y sus padres pensaron que lo mejor era cambiar de aires, por lo que toda la familia se mudó a América, Alice les seguiría, pero luego de un tiempo desistió ya que su esposo la necesitaba y tenían que terminar sus estudios.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, Bella ayudaba a Alice en todo lo que podía, atendiendo, cobrando o también haciendo algunos pasteles. En los días en los cuales Alice no podía ir a la pastelería por sus estudios Bella se quedaba a cargo y así se turnaban. El embarazo de Bella iba muy bien, cada mes iba a control con su ginecóloga en el Royal Brompton Hospital, allí podía saber cómo iba el crecimiento de su pequeño, ya con 6 meses de embarazo sabía que tendría un pequeño varoncito.

Cada noche estando acostada acariciaba su vientre hablándole a su pequeño y pidiéndole al cielo que el niño no se pareciera a su padre.

 **4 años después…**

—¡Nathán! —grito desde la cocina, un niño de 3 años bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar donde se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno.

Bella a las treinta y nueve semanas con tres días tuvo al pequeño Nathan Timothe Swan un día veinte de enero del dos mil catorce a las cuatro de la mañana, el pequeño peso tres kilos trecientos gramos y midió cuarenta y ocho centímetros. Bella al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el pequeño tenía su cabello y su nariz, al pasar de los días se dio cuenta que solo saco los ojos de Dimitri.

Emmett solo la pudo visitar una semana después del parto, el grandote de su hermano babeaba literalmente por el pequeño, por esa actitud decidió que el fuera su único padrino. El día anterior Bella estuvo trabajando hasta que unos dolores se lo impidieron, Alice y Jasper de inmediato se la llevaron al hospital, fue una larga noche de contracciones, pero valió la pena los dolores.

Hoy irían a la pastelería, Alice se iría a juntar con su hermano que Bella no conocía, por lo que llevaría a Nathán al trabajo, su jardín no funcionará durante el día.

—Cariño, hoy tienes que ayudar a mamá y ser muy obediente —le pidió Bella poniéndose a su altura.

—Si mami —le respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella salió con su hijo hacia la pastelería, según lo que Alice le había contado su hermano mayor viajó desde América para convencerla para que se mude con toda la familia, como siempre lo hacía cada año. Al llegar a la pastelería, Bella puso a Nathán en una mesa a tomar desayuno, el pobre niño no había alcanzo a comer, le puso un vaso de leche con chocolate y trozo de pastel de chocolate, su favorito.

Bella abrió el local y los clientes comenzaron a llegar apenas ella puso el letrero de abierto, Natán al terminar de comer llevo su plato y su vaso hasta el mesón donde estaba Bella. La mañana pasó entre clientes y vigilando a su hijo que se mantuvo todo el tiempo dibujando y dándole regalos a las señoras que compraban un trozo de pastel.

—¿Dónde está mi principito? —grito Alice cuando entro a la pastelería, Nathán al oírla grito de emoción arrojando todo al suelo y pidiéndole a su madre que lo alzara para ver a su tía.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! —gritaba Nathán saltando como si fuera un canguro.

Bella alzó al pequeño, este reía mirando a su tía, Alice extendió sus brazos desde el otro lado del mesón, Bella se lo dio sonriendo, el cariño entre ambos fue desde el primer momento, no podría imaginar como hubiera sido su vida sin Alice ni Jasper, encontrarlos, conocerlo y formar parte de esta rara familia había sido lo mejor que le había pasado durante mucho tiempo.

Durante estos cuatros años que habían pasado las cosas en Forks no cambiaron en nada, los primeros años Bella lloraba por ellos, solo quería que conocieran a su pequeño, pero Emmett le contaba que ellos se habían negado varias veces a recibirlo, ni siquiera lo había escuchado, saber aquello provocó una gran pena en Bella. A mediados del tercer año recibió la llamada de su hermano anunciándole que su madre había fallecido, Reneé luego de unas de sus fiesta ya con unas copas de más manejo devuelta a su casa, pero no pudo controlar el coche provocando un gran choque que no sobrevivió, Bella solo quería viajar para despedirla, pero Emmett se lo prohibió, Charlie quería estar solo, no acepto a nadie, solo estaba él en los funerales y en el sepelio. Bella suspiró negando con su cabeza, aquellos recuerdos no le ayudaban en nada, ahora solo quería saber cómo le había ido a Alice con su hermano.

Durante el día Alice estuvo callada, pensativa dándole a Bella la impresión que su hermano había logrado su cometido, al cerrar la pastelería todos se sentaron en una mesa tomando chocolate caliente y algunas galletas, Nathán era el más feliz de todos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Bella limpiándole la boca Nathán que le quitaba la mano para seguir comiendo.

—Bueno lo mismo de siempre, todos allá quieren que nos mudemos, pero ahora vino con una gran noticia, que me dejo sin palabras —contó Alice revolviendo su chocolate.

—¿Que noticia? —pregunto esta vez Jasper, Bella estaba sorprendida que él no supiera nada de lo todo lo que los hermanos Cullen habían hablado.

—Rosalie se volverá a casar —anunció Alice con una sonrisa más que fingida.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Jasper pasándose su mano por el cabello.

—También yo lo pase, y la boda será en 3 meses, papá quiere que todo estemos allí y que podamos hacer nuestra alla, abrir una pastelería y formar una familia en la tranquilidad del pequeño pueblo de Forks —dijo Alice sonriendo.

—¿Has dicho Forks? —preguntó Bella sorprendida por aquella casualidad.

—Sí, mi familia se mudó allí unos meses antes que tu llegaras a Londres —mencionó Alice mirando a Bella confundida.

—Oh por Dios —murmuró Bella—. Yo viví allí en ese pueblo.

—Pero mira qué casualidad —rio Alice junto con Jasper.

Nathán que no entendía mucho lo que estaban hablando los adultos comenzó a reír igual como lo haría Emmett con sus ojuelos en cada lado de su rostro.

—Y bueno, ¿qué has decidido? —preguntó Bella cuando al fin pudo ponerse algo seria.

—Nos iremos, nos mudaremos, pero queremos que vengas con nosotros —hablo Alice mirando a Bella para luego dirigir su mirada a Jasper quien le sonreía, él le seguiría hasta el final del mundo.

—Yo no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo, sería una decisión que tendría que tomar con la cabeza fría —respondió Bella.

—Lo sé, pero piensa en tu hermano, estaría feliz de verte, de que estés más cerca de él y allí por fin podrás ejercer tu profesión —dijo Alice, sabía que hablar de Emmett era algo delicado para ella, ambos hermanos eran muy unidos, no pasaba día en el cual no hablaran.

—Eres una tramposa, pero ya es hora de que Nathán duerma antes que se ponga a saltar por las mesas y sillas por el exceso de azúcar —rio Bella levantándose de la mesa y tomando a Nathán en brazos, arregló su abrigo, se despidió de los chicos y salió rumbo a su casa.

La decisión de volver a Forks era algo duro para ella, no era tan fácil como parecía, era volver a lo de antes, volver a ver a sus ex compañeros de instituto, ver a Dimitri, Lauren, su padre y todos aquellos que habían comentado su embarazo. Si echaba de menos a su hermano, quería estar a su lado y que su pollito pequeño disfrutará de su tío, quizás si ella se muda nuevamente Charlie podía ver a su hijo y aceptarlo, arreglar sus diferencias y poder ser una familia como alguna vez lo fueron.

Al llegar a su casa, Bella ducho al pequeño Nathan, le puso su pijama y lo acostó, el pequeño le pidió que le leyera un cuento, Bella como siempre no se pudo negar a su petición. Luego de unos minutos Bella seguía leyendo el cuento pero su hijo ya estaba dormido, al verlo allí tan tranquilo pensó en que sería mejor para él, su mayor miedo es el acercamiento de Dimitri, que pasaría si este al verlo desea asumir su papel de padre, no sabría qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Bella arropo al niño y se fue a su habitación, se recostó en la cama mirando el techo fijamente, muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza y la decisión de volver a Forks se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, poco le importaba no estar con el pijama, lo único que deseaba era dormir y dormir por un buen tiempo.

La mañana siguiente no fue para nada tranquila, Bella despertó aún más confundida que el día anterior, trato de dejar de pensar mientras se levantaba y se duchaba, pero la sonrisa de su hijo al ver a su tío no la dejaban tranquila.

—¡Nathan! —grito Bella desde la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa, hoy el niño iría al jardín, al menos así Bella podría tomar una decisión más tranquila.

—Ya mami —dijo el pequeño llegando a la cocina, Nathán siempre se ha vestido solo, argumentando que es un niño grande, pero Bella al final le tiene que arreglar su chaqueta y abrochar sus zapatos.

—Ya pollito, toma tu desayuno para que nos vayamos —le dijo su madre sentándose junto a él para tomar desayuno.

Luego de unos minutos ambos terminaron y salieron rumbo al jardín, Nathán no paraba de hablar de su sueño, Bella ya estaba un poco cansado de escuchar que su tío Emmett jugaba con él al béisbol y luego se ponía a llover. Bella solo sonreía al pensar que aquello era una señal para que tomara la decisión.

—Bien pollito, ahora tienes que entrar a clases y ser un niño muy obediente, ¿harás eso por mamá? —preguntó Bella sonriéndole a Nathán cuando al fin habían llegado al jardín.

—Si mami, seré el mejor alumno —anunció el pequeño abrazando a su madre para luego besar su mejilla.

—Ve cariño —Bella se despidió del niño y lo vio entrar en el establecimiento.

Cuando al fin dejo de verlo comenzó a caminar hacia la pastelería, mientras tanto saco su móvil de su bolsillo y marco el número de Emmett, espero un par de tonos para que su hermano contestara.

— _Isabella_ —grito su hermano desde el otro lado de la línea, siempre hacia lo mismo por lo que Bella tenía que alejar el móvil de oído.

—Emmett eso ya no es chistoso —Bella lo regaño por enésima vez.

— _Bueno para mi si lo es_ —Emmett se rió como si fuera un niño, como si fuera Nathán.

—Ja, ja, ja —para ella no lo era porque siempre quedaba con dolor de oídos.

— _Dime, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada a esta hora de la madrugada?_ —pregunto Emmett, su hermana siempre lo llamaba a una prudente, rara vez lo hacía a estas horas.

—Bueno, lo siento sé que allá son como las doce de la noche, pero necesitaba hablar contigo —la voz de Bella no ayudaba en nada a la tranquilidad de Emmett del otro lado del planeta.

— _Vamos Bella, habla pronto que me estoy preocupado, soy capaz de viajar ahora mismo a Londres_ —pidió Emmett.

—La pastelería donde trabajó cerrará en los próximos días y pues los dueños se mudaran a América y pues me han pedido que los acompañe —le contó Bella a su hermano.

— _¿Que? ¿Es en serio? ¿Te vendrías a vivir aquí? Bueno pero, ¿a qué lugar te mudarias?_ —pregunto Emmett, la posibilidad que Bella volviera a Seattle será lo mejor para todos, incluso para su padre.

—A Forks o a Port Angeles —respondió Bella.

— _¿Ya lo has decidido?_ —pregunto Emmett, sabía a la perfección que aquel tema era delicado para su hermana.

—Sí, volveré al pueblo, por eso te llamaba, necesito una casa —contestó Bella con una sonrisa, lo único que quería era ser feliz junto con su hijo y su hermano.

— _Me parece una excelente idea Bells, mañana mismo comenzaré la búsqueda de tu nuevo hogar_ —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa más que grande.

—Gracias grandote por siempre apoyarme, ahora te dejo para que descanses, te quiero —se despidió Bella, Emmett se despidió y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, Bella regresaría a Forks.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, ideas o críticas, siempre estaré agradecida de cada palabra de ustedes. Esta historia sera publicada también en Wattpad. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.

"Viva en tu amor".

"Pregúntate si lo que estás haciendo hoy te acerca al lugar en el que quieres estar mañana".

Walt Disney

Capítulo 3: Forks.

Desde que le había comentado a Alice y a Jasper la decisión de mudarse todo fue como un torbellino, Nathán no paraba de preguntarle a su madre sobre este pueblo y que es lo que debería llevar, Alice por otro lado estaba emocionada que ya tenía lista sus maletas y eso que viajarán dentro de dos semanas, Jasper se estaba ocupando de la pastelería, el día se había acercado de una manera alarmante, sólo quedaban horas para irse a Estados unidos.

—¿Nathan? —preguntó Bella buscando a su hijo por la casa.

—Estoy aquí mamá —gritó el niño desde su habitación, muchas cajas había por toda la casa, solo quedaba empacar la cocina y las habitaciones.

Bella subió hasta la habitación del pequeño, se quedó sorprendida al no ver nada en el cuarto, todo estaba empacado en bolsas y en dos pequeñas maletas, ni siquiera las mantas de la cama estaban sobre esto.

—Pollito, ¿qué le pasó a tu cuarto? —preguntó Bella sabiendo la respuesta, pero quería escuchar lo que su hijo tenía que decir.

—Tengo todo listo, ya nos podemos ir a donde el tío Emmett —anunció el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero pollito, no podemos llevarnos todo esto de esta forma —dijo Bella acercándose al pequeño.

—¿Por qué no mamá? —se quejó Nathan haciendo un puchero.

—Por qué en el avión las bolsas se romperán y todos tus juguetes se perderán, ¿quieres eso? —preguntó Bella acariciándole su mejilla.

—No, no quiero que eso pase —murmuró con su carita triste.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a conseguir más cajas para que tus juguetes estén muy bien protegidos, ¿te parece? —Bella sonrió mirando a su pequeño que ahora tenía una gran sonrisa.

Nathan asintió entusiasmado y tomó la mano de su madre para salir de casa, en la esquina había una galería japonesa, allí siempre habían cajas de buen tamaño que les serviría para los juguetes de su hijo.

Con las cajas en las manos de Nathan y en las de Bella se fueron a la casa, después de tres horas guardando y sellando las cajas, tenían todo listo. Alice llamó cerca de las seis de la tarde preguntado si ya estaba todo listo.

—Si Alice, ya tengo empacado, los de la mudanza llegarán en un rato para llevarse las cosas, creo que estarán en Fork en dos días más —respondió Bella. Sus pasajes habían sido reservados para el día de mañana 15 de abril.

— _Perfecto, mis padres irán por nosotros al aeropuerto_ —anunció Alice a través del teléfono.

—Emmett irá por nosotros Alice así que no te preocupes —le dijo Bella en tono de disculpa.

— _No te preocupes Bells, al menos estaremos en la misma ciudad y podremos ir de comprar para decorar nuestros hogares_ —mencionó Alice bastante entusiasmada, Bella solo pudo rodar los ojos escuchando a su amiga.

—Bueno Alice, pero primero preocupémonos de tener un buen vuelo y listo —pidió Bella, las compras con su amiga siempre terminaban siendo agotadoras y algo traumatizantes.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y colgaron. Bella preparo la cena escuchando como su pequeño hablaba por teléfono con Emmett, ella se había puesto al día con su hermano, este ya había conseguido una casa cerca de la salida de Port Angeles, Bella le había pedido a Emmett que por favor no buscará casas en Forks, quería mantenerse lejos del pueblo al menos para que Nathan viviera un poco más tranquilo y lejos de las malas intenciones de la gente.

Nathan al terminar de hablar con su tío colgó el teléfono y se sentó a cenar, en la casa solo se oía la voz del pequeño contándole a su madre los muchos planes que tenía con su tío apenas llegue a Port Angeles.

**Pasajeros del vuelo 365 con destino a Seattle por favor abordar por la puerta dos, por su atención muchas gracias**

—Bueno ese es nuestro vuelo —mencionó Jasper tomando la pequeña maleta de mano de su mujer.

—Vamos Nath, es hora de tu primer viaje en avión —anuncio Bella tomando la mano de su hijo y junto con sus amigos se subieron al avión.

Tanto Alice como Nathan estaban emocionados por el viaje, Bella llevó al pequeño hasta su asiento junto a la ventana y Bella a su lado, acomodaron los bolsos en los pequeños compartimientos y se sentaron en sus lugares, Bella le puso el cinturón a su hijo asegurándose que todo en perfectas condiciones.

A los pocos minutos el avión de preparar para el despegue mientras la azafata da las indicaciones necesarias antes del despegue. Bella presta atención a cada palabra y se vuelve a asegurar que el cinturón de Nathan esté bien puesto. Al terminar la azafata toma su lugar y el avión comienza a avanzar por la pista. Nathan está emocionado, nada que ver con su madre, Bella le tenía cierto miedo a los aviones, pero tenía que ser valiente por su hijo.

Nueve horas con cincuenta minutos durará el vuelo directo desde Londres a Seattle, siendo las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos el avión despegaba del aeropuerto de Londres, llegaron alrededor de las diez con treinta y cinco minutos, el cambio de horario afectaría a Nathan eso lo sabía muy bien Bella, así que tenía que acostumbrarse a tener a un niño gruñón.

El vuelo fue algo tranquilo salvo por algunos momento donde Nathan no paraba de preguntar si ya estaban por llegar, Bella en unos de sus intentos de calmarlo y entretenerlo le puso una película, acomodo los auriculares sobre los oídos de Nathan, el pequeño a ver las caricaturas se quedó tranquilo al fin.

Cuando al fin llegaron al aeropuerto de Seattle, Bella solo quería dormir y descansar, pero Nathan no, el pequeño durmió durante cuatro horas para despertar con toda la energía, al bajar del avión todos fueron a buscar las maletas, luego salieron a buscar a sus familiares.

A lo lejos Bella podía distinguir a su hermano, este estaba vestido de traje, pero lo que más llamó la atención es que una chica rubia estaba sujetada a la mano de su hermano, al lado de la chica habían más personas Bella solo pudo reconocer a uno de ellos. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, aquel mismo hombre que la había atendido el día cuando le contó a Dimitri sobre su embarazo.

Alice comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban estas personas, Bella supuso que aquella pareja ya adulta serían sus padres.

—Pollito —grito Emmett al ver al pequeño Nathan, este se soltó de la mano de su madre corriendo hacia su tío.

Bella se quedó de pie mirando a sus dos hombres abrazándose y saludándose con mucho cariño. La chica rubia estaba fascinada por como Emmett actuaba con el niño, Alice la saludo con gran cariño.

—Rosie —murmuró Alice sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la chica.

—Es un gusto por fin que estés aquí con nosotros —dijo la chica rubia.

—Oh hermanita no me quedaría en Londres después de saber que te casaras —comentó Alice alejándose de su hermana.

Bella al escuchar aquello volvió su atención a su hermano, pues ahora sabía lo que estaba realmente estaba pasando. Emmett tomó a Nathan en sus brazos y miró a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

—Así que te casaras —afirmó Bella mirando a su hermano.

—Si Bellita, esta mujer es la indicada —dijo Emmett muy orgullo.

—Felicidades —murmuró Bella un poco dolida por enterarse de esa forma, hubiera deseado que Emmett se lo dijera.

—Gracias —susurro Emmett, sabía a la perfección que su hermana está herida por todo esto.

Bella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, sabía que estaba siendo un poco exagerada por esto, pero la única familia que realmente tenía era Nathan y Emmett, que su hermano se halla callado esta noticia la hacía sentirte sola. Emmett al ver a Bella caminar sin saludar a nadie mas prefiero ir detrás de ella después de despedirse de su novia, este lo tranquilizó y le pidió que la llamara para contarle cómo iban las cosas, Alice por otro lado tardo un poco en entender todo lo que estaba pasando y prefirió no meterse hasta que Bella hablara con ella. Durante todo este tiempo había aprendido a conocer a Bella y lo mejor era no presionarla, de lo contrario se cerraría como una concha marina y no dejaría a nadie entrar, tranquilizó a Rosalie y preguntó por su hermano.

Bella había salido del aeropuerto antes de que Emmett la alcanzara y pudieran hablar.

—Bells, por favor no te pongas así —pidió Emmett abrazando la cintura de Bella.

—No lo entiendo, no sé porque no me contaste antes, ¿desde cuándo estás comprometido? —preguntó Bella mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta de Emmett.

—Desde hace casi dos años —respondió Emmett. Bella solo asintió.

Emmett sacó la alarma de la camioneta, puso a Nathan en su sillita y tomo las maletas poniéndolas en la parte de atrás del vehículo, Bella aseguró a su hijo en la silla y se subió a la camioneta en completo silencio.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron el camino hacia Port Angeles en completo silencio, Bella estaba feliz porque su hermano al fin encontrara una chica que lo hiciera feliz, sabía la historia de Rosalie y también se alegraba por ella, su hermano cuidaría de ella y la protegería siempre.

—No dirás nada —afirmó Emmett conduciendo con dirección hacia el ferry.

—Supongo que Charlie está feliz con que al menos unos de sus hijos cumpla con los mandatos morales de la familia —mención sarcásticamente. Volver a casa ya no le parecía una grandiosa idea como al principio.

—¿Charlie es mi abuelo? —preguntó Nathan desde el asiento de atrás, aquella pregunta dejo a ambos hermanos sorprendidos, pensaban que el pequeño no los escucharía.

—Si cariño, es tu abuelo —respondió Bella, nunca le montería a su hijo, aunque la realidad sea muy dolorosa.

—¿Cuándo lo conoceré? —el niño era demasiado curioso y demasiado inteligente.

—Pues no lo sé, algún día —contestó Bella sin querer ir más allá en el tema. Nathan satisfecho con la respuesta dejó de hacer preguntas y prefirió ver el paisaje.

Llevaban más de dos horas de viaje, el silencio reinaba el vehículo, Bella trataba de cambiar su humor y poder estar feliz por su hermano, pero no entendía el porqué.

—No te dije nada porque quería hacerlo en persona, no fue como lo había planeado, muchas veces quise viajar para hablar contigo y contarte todo, pero mi trabajo me lo impidió —comentó Emmett, pero al no ver respuesta de su hermana siguió hablando—. Rosalie es una mujer maravillosa, me costó unos 6 meses conquistarla y que me aceptara una cita, luego de eso todo fue un poco más fácil. Me gané su confianza y su amor poco a poco, ella sabe todo de mí y yo sé todo de ella, el día cuando le pedí matrimonio su respuesta fue un rotundo no.

—¿Que? —preguntó Bella al no entender nada.

—Ella me dijo que no, que no podía, me quería, me amaba, pero el matrimonio para ella estaba más que vetado —contó Emmett aparcando frente a una casa de dos pisos.

Todos bajaron del vehículo, Nathan fue el primero en entrar a la casa, la recorrió gritando si podía elegir una habitación y decorarla como él quisiera. Bella aceptó sin reproches, ver a su hijo feliz era lo mejor del mundo. Todas las maletas estaban en la sala, la casa estaba amueblada completamente, solo le faltaba un toque femenino, ese toque se lo daría Bella. Emmett siguió a su hermana por la casa esperando alguna pregunta al respecto pero ella solo recorría cada rincón con paciencia imaginando su vida allí.

—¿Qué hiciste para que Rosalie te aceptara? —preguntó Bella sentándose en la cama de la habitación principal que sería la de ella.

—Semanas después volvimos a salir, le prepare una cena, conversamos, le contó todo, todo lo que habíamos pasado, ella agradeció aquel gesto, un gesto de confianza que tuve, le pregunté nuevamente si quería casarse conmigo y aceptó —contó Emmett con una sonrisa.

Rosalie quería que su relación fuera con confianza, no quería cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado. El saber la historia de la hermana de su prometido supo que aquel chico grande y con una sonrisa de niño era el hombre indicado, quizás aquel por el cual tuvo que pasar todo aquello.

Ambos hermanos siguieron hablando sobre la relación de Emmett y Rosalie Cullen, Bella aceptó el hecho que su hermano no le contara semejante noticia. Nathan interrumpió en la habitación anunciando que ya tenía hambre, era cerca de las dos de la tarde, las 10 de la noche según el reloj de su hijo acostumbrado a Londres.

Pidieron pizza que compartieron en la sala de estar, el pequeño no aguantaba el sueño, por poco su cabeza choca con la mesa al quedarse dormido, Bella lo acomodo en el sofá y aprovecho el tiempo para arreglar la casa y acomodar las cosas en su lugar, preparó primeramente las habitaciones luego la cocina, el comedor y la sala.

Cerca de la cena despertó a Nathan cerca de las seis de la tarde para que cenaran, ahora tenía que hacer algo para que el niño se mantuviera despierto para luego dormir por la noche. Emmett después del almuerzo se fue a la casa de los Cullen, tenía que hablar con Rosalie y contarle todo lo sucedido.

Dos días ya llevaban en Port Angeles, Nathan al fin se había acostumbrado al nuevo horario de la costa oeste. Lunes, hoy Bella iría con Nathan a consultar por un lugar en un jardín infantil, aunque el niño protestaba por no querer ir, Bella lo convenció para que aceptara. En el centro de Port Angeles estaba el Jardín que sería para Nathan. La directora del lugar vio los papeles de niño y lo acepto, el día de mañana el pequeño comenzaría las clases.

Alice había llamado a Bella anunciándole que en el hospital de Port Angeles estaban necesitando enfermeras, la apoyó para que se animara a ir, ella y Jasper ya tenían el local donde pondrían la pastelería, pero aparte de eso, Alice ejercería su carrera de diseñadora junto a su hermana Rosalie, mientras que su madre se encargaría de la pastelería. Bella tomó un taxi hacia el hospital, allí vería al director y probaría suerte.

Carlisle Cullen estaba revisando a unos de sus pacientes cuando una de las enfermeras le aviso que alguien lo estaba buscando por la solicitud del puesto de enfermera.

—Acompañala a mi consulta, allí la atenderé, terminare con la señora Jones y enseguida estaré con ella —pidió Carlisle a la enfermera sin sacar sus ojos del historial de la anciana.

—Enseguida doctor —sonrió la chica caminando de vuelta a la recepción.

Allí Bella esperaba pacientemente en la recepción, todos sus papeles estaba en una carpeta debajo de su brazo, Nathan ya se estaba desesperando de tanto que esperar.

—El doctor Cullen la recibirá en unos minutos, si me acompaña —informó la enfermera una vez devuelta a recepción, Bella asintió y siguió a la chica, era de tez morena y cabello oscuro, sus ojos enmarcados por unas gafas de marco grueso.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella al entrar a la consulta.

La chica salió del lugar dejando a Bella sola con Nathan en aquel lugar, el niño tan aburrido estaba que comenzó a caminar por el lugar mirando los grandes dibujos del cuerpo humano que estaba pegados a la pared.

—Que genial —murmuró Nathan tocando los dibujos.

—No rompas nada pollito —pidió Bella mirando a su hijo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, sonrió al ver a Bella para luego dirigir su vista a Nathan.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Carlisle, ¿tú eres la chica que está aplicando para el puesto de enfermera? —pregunto Carlisle entrando a la consulta y sentándose frente a Bella.

—Buenos días, si, lo conozco, nos vimos ya dos veces —mencionó Bella mirando a Carlisle sin entender mucho lo que ella decía—. Soy Isabella Swan, hace como unos 4 años y medio me atendió en Forks yo estaba embarazada y luego lo vi hace dos días en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Oh vaya, si ahora lo recuerdo —rió Carlisle—. Eres hermana de Emmett.

—Sí, lo soy —asintió Bella moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—Bueno, es todo un placer, Emmett ha hablado mucho de ti, se siente muy orgullo de su hermana pequeña y que decir sobre su sobrino, el pequeño Nathan —sonrió Carlisle.

—Suena como algo que Emmett diría —comentó Bella mirando a Nathan sentado en el suelo jugando con unas piezas blancas—, pollito, ¿qué has hecho?

—Estoy jugando mami —respondió el pequeño. Las piezas formaban el cuerpo humano de unos 70 centímetros de alto.

—Doctor Cullen lo siento tanto —dijo Bella algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, es un niño y bastante inteligente —Carlisle miró a Nathan armando los huesos en su posición correcta—. Bueno, hablemos de lo que nos comente.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Bella entregándole los documentos a Carlisle—. En Londres estudié enfermería en la universidad y nunca pude ejercer ya que el horaria que me imponía en los hospitales no eran muy flexibles y dejar a Nathan con un desconocido no era lo que prefería.

—Sabes que aquí los turnos son casi iguales a los de Londres, ¿porque ahora quieres ejercer? —preguntó Carlisle, a él le parecía una chica dulce y luchadora, a pesar de la irresponsabilidad de tener un bebé a temprana edad ella supo salir adelante y no bajar sus brazos, sacó su título y trabajo junto a su hija en la pastelería.

—Porque lo necesito, quiero seguir aprendiendo y poner en práctica lo que aprendí en la universidad, pero quiero darle a mi hijo una mayor estabilidad, quiero que crezca en una situación económica mejor y nada le falte, todo lo que hago es para él y por él —las palabras de Bella estaban llenas de amor por su hijo.

Siempre velo por su hijo, pasó noches enteras cuidándolo cuando estaba enfermo o cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas. La mejor decisión que tomó hace tres años atrás fue tenerlo y hacerse cargo de su pequeño pollito.

—Son unas palabras muy hermosas la verdad, yo también hice lo mismo por mis hijos y si lo tengo que hacer nuevamente, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces —mencionó Carlisle sonriendo—. Quiero que trabajes aquí, acomodare tus turnos para que solo trabajes de día y en la noches puedas estar con el niño, el suelo lo veremos mañana, cuando firmes tu contrato.

—Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, no lo defraudare —Bella estaba demasiado emocionada.

Nathan que aún está en el suelo había terminado de armar el cuerpo humano, Carlisle al verlo quedó impresionado, no había visto ningún niño que tuviera esa capacidad.

—¡Papá! —un grito se escuchó por el pasillo y la puerta de la consulta se abrió de forma abrupta. Un hombre de unos veinte y nueve o treinta años estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos idénticos a los de Alice, incluso Bella podría decir que aquellos ojos eran mucho más claros, su cabello desordenado de un color cobrizo, la respiración del hombre era agitada, miraba a Carlisle de manera asustada.

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, ideas o críticas, siempre estaré agradecida de cada palabra de ustedes. Esta historia sera publicada también en Wattpad. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.**

 **"Viva en tu amor".**

 **"Te amo, estuviste ahí para mi, me protegiste, y sobre todo, me amaste.**

 **Podríamos pelear, gritar y discutir pero, a pesar de todo es amor.**

 **Eso solo existe en un hermano y una hermana".**

 **-Autor desconocido.**

 **Capítulo 4: Sustos.**

Carlisle se puso de pie al ver a Edward en la puerta pálido como el papel, no entendía la situación y la preocupación se elevó al cien por ciento, Bella asustada tomo a su hijo en brazos y espero a que el hombre hablara.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás en casa con tus hermanos? —preguntó Carlisle acercándose a su hijo, este pasando una de sus manos por su cabello haciéndole lucir aún más desesperado.

—Rosalie —alcanzo a pronuncia Edward antes de que Carlisle saliera hacia emergencias donde estaría su hija.

Edward y Bella salieron detrás de él, al llegar a la zona de emergencias, Bella se quedó paralizada apretando a su hijo contra su pecho, Emmett era trasladado en una camilla, su camisa estaba ensangrentada, inconsciente era llevado hacia la zona de cirugía, detrás de él venían varios doctores ya vestidos para una operación.

—Emmett —murmuro Bella mirando la camilla como se perdía en los pasillos.

—¡Bella! —grito Alice acercándose a su amiga, que por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas silenciosas, Nathan miraba a su madre sin entender nada limpia sus mejillas, pues nunca le gusto que su madre llorara.

—Alice, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Bella con voz rota, ansiosa por saber lo que sucedía.

—Ven, vamos a la sala de espera, allí te contaremos todo —dijo Alice llevándose a Bella hacia la sala de espera, allí estaba Esme, Edward y Jasper.

Alice sentó a Bella en una de las sillas, Jasper tomo a Nathan desde los brazos de Bella y se lo llevo a la cafetería, Edward los acompañó siguiendo a Jasper.

—Rosalie y Emmett sufrieron un ataque mientras desayunaban en el patio de comida del centro comercial —le contó Alice mirando atentamente a Bella y esperando su reacción.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza fingiendo que no habia escuchado nada, no podía creer que aquello estaba sucediendo, su hermano no podía dejarla, no ahora que estaba viviendo cerca de él.

—¿Quién ha sido? ¿Cómo fue que paso? —pregunto Bella en un susurro, Esme a lado comenzó a acariciar su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla, la chica le parecía una niña frágil que necesitaba de cariño.

—Royce King, el ex marido de mi hermana —contesto Alice.

—Cariño, Emmett y Rosalie saldrán de esta, son chicos jóvenes y fuertes —le dijo Esme abrazando a Bella.

Era extraño para ella, Esme era maternal y aquel vacío que Bella tenia se sentía cada vez más grande, hubiera deseado que su madre fuera como aquella mujer que ahora estaba a su lado.

Emmett y Rosalie habían ido a desayunar al centro comercial para luego ponerse de acuerdo con todo lo de la boda, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro se acercó a la mesa, Rosalie lo reconoció enseguida, su rostro se puso pálido y su cuerpo se llenó de terror al ver a Royce de pie frente a ella, Emmett alertado por el estado de su prometida, le pidió al hombre que se retirara o de lo contrario llamaría a la policía, Royce no de acuerdo con ello levanto a Rosalie de un brazo, acto que enfureció a Emmett, que se abalanzó contra el hombre comenzándolo a golpear duramente, cuando ya lo vio inconsciente en el suelo se levantó y comenzó a caminar junto con Rosalie, quería sacarla antes de que algo peor sucediera, pero Royce tenia fuerza para seguir con su venganza ya planeada con mucho tiempo, aquel plan y además de un gran odio hacia Rosalie y su familia por haberlo encerrado en aquella cárcel en Londres lo llevo a fugarse de prisión y viajar a Port Angeles.

Royce a duras penas corrió hacia la pareja, del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una navaja y la enterró en la zona de cintura de Emmett, al sentir el dolor cayo en el suelo, su camisa comenzó a mancharse y el aire empezó a faltarle, los gritos de Rosalie se escuchan por todo el lugar, algunos que pasaban por ahí vieron lo sucedido y comenzaron a llamar a la policía y a la ambulancia, se acercaron a Emmett para ayudarlo a sobrevivir. Royce tomo a Rosalie y comenzaron a caminar, este siempre manteniendo el cuchillo en el costado de Rose, amenazándola con hacerle daño si trataba de hacer algo.

Al salir del centro comercial, varias patrullas estaban esperando por él, Royce no se daría por vencido, grito que lo dejaran ir y la chica saldría ilesa, varios oficiales le apuntaban entre ellos estaba Charlie que ya estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza del hombre, este le advirtió que bajara el arma, pero Royce estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener su venganza, su mano cambio de posición, ahora estaba presionando sobre el vientre de Rosalie. Charlie cansado de tolerar semejante idiota apretó el gatillo al mismo tiempo en el cual Royce clavaba la navaja en el estómago de Rosalie, ambos cayeron al suelo, el hombre tenía un impacto de bala en medio de la frente, mientras que Rosalie tenía un corte al costado de su ombligo.

Las ambulancias ya estaban en el lugar, unos paramédicos atendieron a Rosalie mientras que los demás iban por Emmett y también por Royce, que no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle. Todos fueron llevados al hospital de Port Angeles.

—Enfermera por favor, dígame como se encuentra mi hijo, fue ingresado por un navajazo en su cintura —Charlie al llegar a la comisaria para entregar el reporte del suceso, uno de los oficiales que fue con él le informo que su hijo también salió herido. Charlie sin pensarlo tomo la patrulla y condujo hasta el hospital.

—Señor, el paciente fue ingresado y llevado a cirugía, aun no hay noticias de su estado —le informó la enfermera.

Bella al escuchar la voz de su padre se puso de pie, sorprendida de verlo allí. Alice al notar la presencia del padre de los hermanos Swan se acercó a él.

—Señor Swan —lo llamo Alice con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Charlie desconfiado. Su mirada paso por las personas que allí estaban, pero sus ojos se posaron en su hija, hacía más de 4 años que no veía a Isabella, estaba más grande si, estaba más madura, más señorita, su cabello habia crecido hasta más debajo de su cintura, sus ojos grandes iguales a los de él—. Regresaste —murmuro el hombre sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

—Si —contesto Bella y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería, no quería quedarse allí para que su padre nuevamente la volviera a insultar como lo habia echo años atrás.

Charlie agacho su cabeza con la mirada triste, nunca fue capaz de pedirle perdón a sus hijos, siguió las reglas de su mujer de dejarlos a un lado y en su duro corazón aun no podía aceptar que Bella tuviera un hijo sin estar casada.

—Emmett estará bien, lo están operando y el medico es mi padre —consoló Alice sonriéndole al hombre.

Charlie asintió y le pidió a Alice que le explicara toda la situación, esta comenzó por el principio de todo. Bella al llegar a la cafetería vio cómo su hijo estaba sonriendo por algo que Edward le habia comentado, ella se acercó hasta la mesa y sonrió levemente.

—Creo que aunque no es la mejor instancia, ustedes dos aún no se conocen —dijo Jasper levantándose de su silla al ver a Bella.

—Edward Cullen —se presentó el cobrizo levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su mano hacia Bella.

—Isabella Swan —contesto tomando la mano de Edward.

Algo ocurrió cuando sus manos se tocaron, un cosquilleo en su piel recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, Bella se quedó mirando ambas manos, ella también lo sintió, asustada por aquel cosquilleo parecido a un golpe eléctrico de menos intensidad soltó la mano de Edward y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

—Es un gusto conocerte, tu hermano no dejaba de hablar de ti —menciono Edward volviendo a su asiento, sorprendido por aquella descarga.

—Sí, tu padre ya lo ha mencionado —dijo Bella un tanto nerviosa. No habia tenido contacto con un hombre desde hace mucho tiempo, sin contar a Jasper, Bella se sentó frente a Nathan entre Jasper y Edward.

—Emmett está orgulloso de su hermana —Jasper sonrió y acaricio el brazo de Bella en señal de apoyo.

—Lo sé y yo estoy orgullo de él —la voz de Bella estaba apagada, solo quería buenas noticias y que tanto como Emmett y Rosalie salieran bien de la operación.

—Tranquila, son chicos fuertes —comentó Edward sonriendo.

Bella asintió, Nathan comenzó a contarle lo que su tío Jasper y Edward habían estado haciendo mientras estaban comiendo algo, el niño estaba emocionado con toda la atención que estaba obteniendo muy ajeno de lo que estaba pasando en la sala de espera. Luego de un par de horas el pequeño Nathan estaba cabeceando sobre la mesa, el niño se habia levantado temprano para acompañar a su madre a buscar su jardín y luego al hospital.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Bella mirando a Jasper que habia recibido un mensaje en su telefono.

—Carlisle ya salió de pabellón —informo mirando a los demás.

Bella tomo a Nathan en brazos acomodándolo sobre su hombro les sonrió a los chicos.

—Vamos tenemos que ir para saber cómo les fue —dijo Bella comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de espera.

Edward estaba un poco encandilado por aquel cosquilleo, desde que soltó la mano de Bella sintió un vacío que quería llenar tocando nuevamente la piel de Bella. Suspiro negando con su cabeza, ella no podía afectarlo de esa manera apenas la acaba de conocer, sin decir ninguna palabra los siguió hacia la sala, al llegar allí la tensión era más que palpable, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno ahora que están todos aquí procederé a contarles todo —comenzó Carlisle, la cara de preocupación de todos en la sala hacia cada segundo más agonizantes—. Rosalie recibió una puñalada limpia en el vientre, lo único preocupante fue la profundidad, la herida ya ha sido atendida, lleva un par de semanas sanar, la dejare esta noche en observación de eso dependerá su alta médica.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Esme poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó Bella con algo de miedo.

—La herida de Emmett tuvo una complejidad producto de que fue hecha con más presión, aquello produjo que se perforara su pulmón Izquierdo —informo Carlisle, Bella sin poder creer lo que estaba oyen apretó a Nathan contra su pecho, el niño se quejó por la fuerza ejercida por su madre. Edward guiado por algo le quito al niño a Bella y lo acomodo en sus brazos para durmiera tranquilo y para que su madre no le hiciera daño para Charlie aquella actitud era sospechosa, luego aclararía aquello con su hija y ese hombre que cargaba a su nieto—. Esto provocó un neuromotorax.

—¿Que significa eso? —preguntó Charlie poniendo su atención nuevamente en Carlisle.

—El pulmón y la pared del pecho están cubiertos por membranas delgadas llamadas pleura. Un pulmón colapsado ocurre cuando el aire se escapa de los pulmones o se filtra por la pared del pecho y entra al espacio entre las dos membranas. A medida que el aire se acumula, causa colapso del pulmón cercano —explicaba Carlisle, Bella lo sabía, lo habia estudiado, pero que su hermano este allí dentro lo hacia todo más complicado—. Hicimos una cirugía pulmonar para tratar el colapso pulmonar o para prevenir episodios futuros. Emmett está estable, le hemos puesto una sonda pleural entre las costillas dentro del espacio que rodea los pulmones para ayudar a drenar el aire y permitir que el pulmón se vuelva a expandir con normalidad.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunto Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Claro, pero solo una persona y por unos cinco minutos —dijo Carlisle.

Bella siguió a Carlisle por los pasillos sin importarle lo que su padre dijera, ella sabía que él quería ver a Emmett, pero lo haría después, Bella quería asegurarse que su hermano estuviera en las mejores condiciones. Carlisle la llevo hasta la habitación de Emmett que se encontraba en el sector de cuidados intensivos, al entrar Bella vio a su hermano conectado al oxígeno, su torso estaba completamente vendado, entre las vendas salía la sonda de la cual estaba ayudando a su pulmón colapsado.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuro Bella acercándose a la camilla cubriendo su boca ahogando un gemido de dolor al encontrarse con semejante escena.

Carlisle sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejando a ambos hermanos solos por unos minutos.

—Sé que te pondrás bien, eres fuerte y todos te necesitamos —murmuró Bella acariciando la frente de Emmett, en su rostro habían rastros de los golpes que habia recibido por parte de Royce.

Bella dejo un beso en la frente de Emmett para luego salir de la habitación hacia la sala de espera, allí todos esperaban noticias y poder a ver a Emmett. Charlie paso por al lado de su hija, sin mirarla, sin ni siquiera dirigirle alguna palabra de apoyo para ella. Bella soltó todo el aire contenido, no podía seguir soportando esta situación, ver a su padre cerca y no poder abrazarlo, contarle sobre Nathan, pero su padre aun no podía perdonarle lo sucedido.

Al llegar a la sala de espera vio a Edward sentado en una de las sillas con Nathan en los brazos, el pequeño estaba durmiendo ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, habían pasado todo el día en el hospital y aquello era demasiado para Nathan.

—Bella, si quieres podemos llevar a Nathan a casa para descanse, mi mamá está visitando a Rose y yo lo hare mañana —mencionó Alice sonriendo levemente, sabia a la perfección que su amiga no dejaría el hospital hasta que su hermano despierte y ella compruebe que su estado de salud sea la mejor.

—Gracias Alice —respondió Bella aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecía Alice, sabía que su hijo estaría en buenas manos.

Alice tomo a Nathan de los brazos de Edward y salió junto con Jasper, Bella agotada se sentó en las sillas y apoyo su cabeza en la pared cerrando sus ojos, tratando de relajarse. Edward se sentó a su lado y se le quedo mirando.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño, aquella pregunta le pareció un poco demás en esta situación.

—Agotada, aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario —murmuro Bella.

—Esta no fue la mejor manera de conocer a la familia de cuñada —comentó Edward, él no sabía muy bien que es lo que estaba haciendo. Todo era muy raro alrededor de Bella.

—No sabía que tenía una cuñada hasta que pise suelo americano —murmuro Bella abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Edward, En silencio se puso de pie y camino hacia la cafetería, no tenía ganas de hablar, aquel hombre le hacía sentir algo extraño que no estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era, menos en estos momentos.

En la cafetería pidió un café cargado y un paquete de galleta, se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas, quería estar sola y pensar, aquella soledad fue interrumpida por Carlisle.

—¿Emmett está bien? —pregunto Bella asustada por la presencia del médico.

—Sí, aun no despierta, esperamos que lo haga pronto —contestó Carlisle—. Edward me ha dicho que parecías estar mal.

—Yo… —se encogió de hombros, la situación ya era complicada, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Tranquila —sonrió Carlisle tomando una de las manos de Bella—. Una vez Emmett cuando apenas conocía a Rosalie estuvo mal, con poco ánimo, triste y súper preocupado.

—¿Cuándo paso esto? —pregunto Bella sorprendida, cada vez que hablaba con su hermano, el siempre parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, nunca lo escucho triste.

—Fue cuando tu pequeño niño se enfermó y estuvo algunos días en el hospital —Carlisle se quedó en silencio mirando a Bella, quien haciendo memoria recordaba aquella vez como si hubiera sido ayer.

Nathan habia enfermado a causa de un fuerte resfriado, las flemas obstruyeron los bronquios y eso provoco que el niño estuviera unos días en el hospital, Bella sin saber que hacer llamo a su hermano para contarle lo sucedido, Emmett estuvo con ella al teléfono durante toda la noche dándole ánimos, su hermano no pudo viajar ya que estaba en los días de la universidad.

—Él nunca me lo dijo —murmuro Bella.

—Él me contó por lo que tuviste pasar, como tus padres actuaron contigo y la noticia de tu embarazo, Emmett se sintió de poca ayuda tan lejos de ustedes, fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar —contó Carlisle.

Bella al escucharlo no pudo contener las lágrimas, el gran lazo que tenían ambos hermanos era muy fuerte, muchas personas que los conocía no podían entender ese gran amor que se tenían y saber que Emmett habia llorado por no poder ayudar aquella vez calo profundo en el corazón de Bella.

—Nunca antes vi un amor de hermanos tan fuerte como el de ustedes dos —sonrió Carlisle—, él estaba preocupado que no aceptaras a Rosalie, me pidió muchas veces consejos para contarte sobre su relación, pero siempre se retractaba porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar estando tan lejos.

—Aunque no conozco aun a Rosalie, sé que ella es una gran mujer y hará feliz a mi hermano, así como Emmett protegerá a Rosalie y la hará feliz como ella se lo merece —Carlisle sonrió por las palabras de Bella, él también pensaba de la misma forma.

—Sé que el único apoyo familiar para ti y tu bebé es Emmett, pero quiero que sepas que nosotros también seremos tu familia, cualquier cosa que necesites por favor no dudes en ir a nosotros —las palabras de Carlisle significaban demasiado para Bella arrancando más lágrimas, rápidamente se limpió las mejillas y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Ambos tomaron café y luego de unas palabras más volvieron a la sala de espera, Edward se paseaba por la sala como un león enjaulado, Carlisle frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hijo para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Cuarto capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, ideas o críticas, siempre estaré agradecida de cada palabra de ustedes. Esta historia sera publicada también en Wattpad. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.**

 **"Viva en tu amor".**

"... No hay mayor falacia que pedir perdón por el pasado cuando se actúa con parecida soberbia o ceguera por el presente".  
Eduardo Muñoz Molina. 

Capítulo 5: No hay perdón.

Edward al ver a Carlisle y Bella llegar a la sala de espera decidió hablarlo mejor con ella antes de que todo ahí presente lo supieran, le daría esa opción a Bella para que ella decidiera en confiar en su familia.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó Edward en un susurro, Bella extrañada asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería, este lugar se había vuelto nueva oficina, pero antes de entrar al lugar Carlisle los alcanzó deteniéndoles.

—Hablen en mi consulta, será mejor —le aconsejó su padre, Edward asintió y acompañó a Bella hasta la consulta de su padre.

Esme le comentó a Carlisle que Charlie al salir del cuarto de Emmett se llevó a Edward a un lugar pero no supo para qué sería, ella preocupada habló con su esposo.

Bella entró primero a la consulta y se giró encarando a Edward, su actitud le daba para pensar en muchas cosas y no muy buenas. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Bella un poco asustada y preocupada, la idea que Emmett empeorara rondaba su mente.

—Tu padre me amenazó —Edward decidió hablar, Bella un poco aliviada frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo entiendo? —Bella negaba con su cabeza, no sabía que razones tendría su padre para amenazar a Edward.

—No lo sé, solo salió de la habitación de Emmett y me pidió que habláramos, pensé que era por Rose y Emmett, pero cuando llegamos a la salida del hospital, comenzó a hablar que no me acercara a ti —comenzó Edward tratando de cuidar sus palabras, sabía que Charlie se había pasado, pero Bella debía saberlo—. Lo que me llamó la atención y por esa razón termina gritándole y faltando un poco el respeto...

—¿Que? ¿Qué cosa? —interrumpe Bella esperando lo peor, era lo único que podía esperar de Charlie.

—Que no eras buena para mí, que era una chica fácil y que solo buscabas un padre para Nathan y que ibas detrás de mi fortuna —murmuró Edward avergonzado, no le diría a Bella las palabras exactas a Bella.

—¿Uso palabras fuertes? —Preguntó Bella con la voz rota—, ahora tu estas usando palabras suaves para que esté tranquila.

—Sí, pero no me pidas que lo repita, porque no lo haré —sentenció Edward mirando a Bella, ella sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando no pudo más, aunque no quería fue débil y se derrumbó frente a Edward.

Bella se cubrió el rostro comenzando a llorar, tenía la esperanza que su padre se acercara a ella y poder hablar, que se interesara por su nieto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su padre ya no tenía corazón, era un hombre frío que no le iba a perdonar nunca haber tenido a Nathan.

—Hey, tranquila —susurro Edward conmovido, no sabía muy bien porque aquel hombre se refirió en tan duros términos a su hija.

Edward abrazó a Bella mientras que ella se deshacía en lágrimas, con mucho cuidado sentó a Bella en el sofá que allí se encontraba, espero pacientemente para que se calmara y así pudiera preguntar el porqué de todo esto. Edward se mantuvo en silencio acariciando la espalda de Bella consolándola, luego de unos largos minutos, Bella aun dolida por las palabras de Charlie se separó de Edward y se limpió sus mejillas, el cobrizo se levantó del sofá y alcanzo una caja de pañuelos, tomo uno y lo paso delicadamente por las mejillas de Bella.

—¿Quieres contarme porque la actitud de tu padre? —preguntó Edward con cuidado, no quería que ella volviera a llorar como lo hizo hace unos minutos atrás.

—Cuando yo quede embarazada de Nathan, estaba a punto de graduarme del instituto, el mismo día que me entere se los dije a mis padres —Bella suspiro y trago grueso tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas—. A mi madre lo único que le importo fue el que dirán, ella siempre quiso ser una mujer de la alta alcurnia, preparaba reuniones donde tomaba té y hablaban de todo el pueblo criticando a las demás mujeres. Cuando supo que su propia hija había fallado, no me apoyo solo se preocupó por su estatus social.

—¿Y tu padre? —Edward no entendía nada, pero esperaría a que Bella siguiera hablando para sacar conclusiones.

—Charlie me echó de la casa, había deshonrado el apellido Swan, le había fallado, jamás podré olvidar sus palabras —Bella se quedó en silencio mirando la expresión de Edward—. "Te irás de mi casa, no quiero mantenerte ni a tu bastardo, eres una zorra que con el primer estúpido te abres de piernas". Tome mis cosas y me fui de la casa, Emmett fue detrás de mí, Charlie le amenazó que le quitaría el apoyo financiero para que siguiera su carrera, pero mi hermano no le importo, me llevó a su casa y estuve con él hasta cuando me fui a Londres.

Edward solo fue capaz de asentir en silencio, no sabía qué decir para calmar a Bella, la actitud de Charlie era cada vez peor.

—Yo lo siento, de verdad no sabía que Charlie haría algo así, apenas nos conocemos y estas pasando por esto por mi culpa —se disculpó Bella sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse. Edward al verla sonrió torcidamente y negó con su cabeza.

—No tienes nada que disculparte, tú no has hecho nada —sonrió Edward acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Bella decidió romper el silencia, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Charlie.

—¿Puedes quedarte con Emmett y cualquier avisarme? —preguntó Bella tomando un trozo de papel y lápiz del escritorio de Carlisle, escribió su número y se lo dio a Edward—. Quiero ir a ver a mi pollito y quiero hablar con Charlie.

—No vayas con Charlie solo te hará daño —pidió Edward tomando el papel.

—Gracias —susurro Bella dejando un beso en la mejilla de Edward, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y salió de la consulta hacia la salida, Charlie ya no era parte de su vida y eso él lo tenía que entender.

Al llegar a la calle hizo parar un taxi, le pidió que la llevara hacia Forks, suponía que Charlie estaría en su casa, si ahí no estaba lo iría a buscar a la comisaría, a los pocos minutos le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido, curiosa abrió el mensaje y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 _"Gracias por confiar en mí y mostrarte cómo eres, a pesar de conocernos hace pocas horas, puedes confiar en mí, siempre estaré para ayudarte a ti y a tu pequeño pollito" –Edward._

 _"Gracias a ti por contenerme y escucharme sin criticarme por mi decisión de tener a mi bebe, gracias por todo" –Bella._

Bella guardo su teléfono en su pequeño bolso, el camino por la carretera le pareció demasiado largo, llevaba años alejada de estos lados, sanando aquellas heridas que fueron provocadas por personas que ella quería, su viaje duro cerca de una hora con diez minutos, cuando estuvo frente a su antigua casa le canceló al chofer y le pidió que le esperara, ella saldría pronto, el hombre de unos sesenta años aceptó y estaciono un par de casa más allá para esperarla.

Bella de pie frente a su casa suspiro y se dio el ánimo para caminar, los recuerdos la atacaban en cada paso que daba, todo podría ser distinto si Charlie hubiera cambiado, si la muerte de su esposa lo hubiera hecho recapacitar, pero no, aquel suceso hizo que Charlie fuera aún más duro y frío. Ya estando frente a la casa toco la puerta, aquel lugar ya no era su hogar, hoy estaba de visita.

Charlie abrió la puerta, se quedó sorprendido al ver a su hija de pie frente a él.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Bella acomodándose su abrigo.

—Claro, estás en tu casa —mencionó Charlie haciéndose a un lado dejando el espacio libre para que Bella pasara.

—Te equivocas este lugar dejó de ser mi hogar cuando mis padres me echaron como si fuera un perro —dijo Bella entrando al lugar.

—Entonces, ¿a qué vienes? —preguntó Charlie siguiendo a Bella hacia la sala.

—Vengo a decirte un par de cosas —Bella cruzó sus brazos sobre tu pecho mirando seriamente al hombre que le dio la vida—. Te pido que te alejes de la familia de Rosalie, ellos no tienen por qué relacionarse con un hombre como tú —Bella silencio a Charlie levantando su mano cuando este quería hablar—. No tenías ningún derecho de hablar con Edward como lo hiciste, ni mucho menos decir todo aquello de mí. ¡Soy tu hija Charlie!

—¿Charlie? —preguntó este alzando su ceja—. Soy tu padre niñita ingrata.

—El día que yo salí de ahí con una maleta y con mi hijo en mi vientre sin tu apoyo ni el de Reneé dejaron de ser mis padres —dijo Bella con voz fuerte—. No permitiré que sigas arruinando mi vida con tu odio, si regrese no fue por ti, fue por Emmett y mi hijo, que necesita a su tío.

—¡Lo que ese mocoso necesita un padre, alguien que le enseñe la vida de buena forma y no una prostituta como tú, que se va con el primer chico que se le acerca! ¡Eres una zorra barata! —grito Charlie provocando la ira de Bella quien sin poder contenerse le abofeteó.

—Mi hijo me necesita solo a mí y a mi hermano, también una figura paterna, pero creeme que esa figura no serás tú —dijo Bella con los dientes apretados bastante cerca de Charlie—. No te acercaras a mi hijo, ni siquiera a doscientos metros, si lo haces te demandare por acoso y con los testigos que tengo lo conseguiré.

Sin darle la opción de contestar Bella salió de la casa hacia el taxi que la esperaba, sus lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, el dolor era cada vez peor, no lo podía contener. Al subir al taxi con poca voz le pidió al hombre que la llevara a la casa de Alice, le dio la dirección y en silencio siguió llorando hasta entrar en Port Angeles, cuando vio las luces de la ciudad, saco un pañuelo desechable de su bolso y limpio su rostro, Nathan no la podía ver en estas condiciones. Frente a la casa de Alice se estación el taxista, Bella le agradeció y le pago el doble de lo que habia salido el viaje, bajo del vehículo y camino hacia la entrada, toco la puerta y puso su mejor sonrisa.

Alice al verla supo que algo andaba mal, abrazo a Bella y ella superó entre los brazos de su amiga. En silencio entro en la casa.

—Nathan está durmiendo arriba —menciono Alice sin hacer preguntas, luego las haría, cuando Bella estuviera mejor.

Bella asintió y subió hacia el segundo piso, en una de las habitación estaba su hijo durmiendo en una cama, en silencio se acercó su cama, un espanta cuco puesto en la mesita de noche le daba algo de claridad. Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acaricio la mejilla de Nathan suavemente, él era su motor, todo lo que ella necesitaba era su hijo.

—Eres mi pequeño ángel, el único que me importo y por quien luchare para que tengas la mejor vida que yo pueda darte —susurro Bella, una solitaria lagrima recorrió su piel. Dejo a su hijo dormir tranquilo, lo necesitaba, mañana sin importar nada, el pequeño iría al jardín antes de que se acabaran las clases en tres meses más.

Salió de la habitación y se quedó en la sala, sentó en el sofá y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble cerrando sus ojos, las palabras de Charlie seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, debió haberle hecho caso a Edward y no haber ido a esa casa, pero ella necesitaba decirle un par de cosas a ese hombre.

—Te, te hice un té —dijo Alice dejando la taza sobre la mesita de centro.

—Gracias —susurro Bella abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole a su amiga, tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo.

—Soy tu amiga, no tienes nada que agradecerme —Alice se encogió de hombros, ella sentía a Bella más que su amiga, era como su hermana.

—Aun así tengo que agradecerte por estar conmigo cuando estaba sola en otro país —Bella sonrió.

—Eras una niña cuando te conocimos y además tú también estuviste con nosotros cuando nos quedamos solos en Londres, así que nada de tristezas —dijo Alice sonriendo abiertamente llena de energía—. Además llamo mi padre y dijo que Emmett ya despertó y está en perfectas condiciones, pero no tiene visitas así que tendrás que esperar a mañana.

Bella al escuchar a su amiga ya se habia puesto de pie para ir al hospital, pero al oír la advertencia de Alice volvió a sentarse, tomo otro de té, era mejor descansar y mañana temprano ir a visitarlo. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Alice riendo por la actitud de Bella se disculpó para ir a abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor estaba de pie sonriendo muy animado.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto Alice dejándolo pasar, Bella al oír el nombre de Edward se giró para verlo.

—Solo vine a visitar hermanita —dijo Edward entrando a la casa dejando un beso en la frente de su hermana menor.

—Okey —murmuro Alice mirando la actitud de su hermano y el evidente nerviosismo de Bella.

Alice cerro la puertas y siguió a su hermano a la sala, todos se sentaron allí para comentar sobre el estado de salud de Emmett y Rosalie, la hermana de los Cullen estaba en perfectas condiciones y en los próximos días seria dada de alta, pero debía hacer reposo absoluto ya que aquella herida no era nada para llevarlo sin preocupaciones.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon bajando la escalera, la atención de Bella rápidamente fue llevada hacia esa dirección. Su hijo con carita de sueño y refregándose sus ojitos se quedó de pie mirando a todos en la sala.

—¿Mami? —llamo con voz adormilada.

—Voy pollito —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, el cabello de Nathan estaba particularmente desordenado.

—¿Puede venir Edward también? —preguntó tímidamente.

Bella miró a Edward quien había escuchado la pregunta del pequeño Nathan. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él.

—Vamos campeón, a la cama —dijo Edward tomando al niño en sus brazos y camino a la habitación seguido por Bella.

Edward puso al niño en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientas que Bella se acostó detrás de Nathan sobre las mantas sonrió mirando a Nathan, acaricio su cabello y lo arreglo como normalmente lo llevaba su hijo.

—No mami —renegó el pequeño quitando la mano de su madre desordenando su cabello.

—Pollito, ¿Por qué llevas el cabello así? —le preguntó Bella.

—Yo quiero ser como Edward —murmuró Nathan tímidamente mirando a Edward, este divertido por la respuesta del pequeño paso su mano desordenando su cabello.

—Ya somos dos campeón, mañana iremos por una camisa para los dos —respondió Edward sonriendo y mirando a Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella solo sonrió, no podía creer como Edward se había ganado el cariño de su hijo en tan solo unas horas. Nathan sonrió viendo el cabello desordenado de Edward y cerró sus ojos para dormir como nunca antes. Luego de unos minutos de silencio Nathan se quedó profundamente dormido, al ver al niño durmiendo ambos decidieron dejarlo descansar.

Bajaron en silencio pero ambos con sonrisas en sus labios.

—Gracias por eso —susurro Bella a mitad de las escaleras deteniéndose para mirar a Edward.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, pollito será mi mejor aliado —susurro Edward dejando un beso cerca de los labios de Bella.

Edward terminó de bajar las escaleras y salió de la casa despidiéndose de su hermana y de su cuñado dejando a una Bella bastante confundida por aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunto Alice mirando a Bella de manera divertida.

—Yo... nada —contestó Bella aun aturdida, se despidió de Alice, esta noche se quedaría con ellos, subió a la habitación de Nathan, se cambió de ropa por un pijama que siempre Alice le prestaba, se acostó a un lado de su hijo, dejo su móvil en la mesita de noche por cualquier cosa.

Su ojos se fijaron el techo, todo lo sucedido el día hoy no le dejaban dormir, todo era demasiado para ella, sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, poco a poco sentía que pronto iba a dejar vencer por todo. Su teléfono sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Deja de pensar tanto y veras que todo tiene solución, solo deja de preocuparte por lo innecesario, tienes un precioso hijo que te ama como nunca lo creerías". –Edward._

 _"Me quiere porque soy su madre ya creo que no estoy siendo un buen trabajo".-Bella._

 _"No digas eso, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, a pesar que te conozco hace pocas horas, las palabras de Nathan fueron más que suficientes para saber que eres una madre excelente". -Edward._

 _"¿Qué te ha dicho Nathan?" –Bella._

 _"Que su madre es una súper héroe, una vez él se enfermó y ella con muchos besos y cariños lo sano. ¿No crees que aquellas palabras son suficiente para que Nathan sepa que eres la mejor?" –Edward._

 _"Nathan es mi amor. Mañana tenemos un largo día, tienes que descansar y yo también, gracias por lo de hoy". –Bella_

 _"Tienes razón, ve a dormir, ¿mañana te puedo llevar a comer un helado junto con Nathan?" –Edward._

 _"Claro, nos encantaría ir, pero tendría que ser en la tarde, Nathan tiene clases" –Bella._

 _"Sera un placer tener tu compañía junto con Nathan, ten una linda noche Hermosa. Descansa nos vemos mañana". -Edward._

Edward no sabía que lo habia llevado a mandar aquel último mensaje, sólo la conocía apenas unas horas y ya quería que fuera su novia. Tenía que ir con calma, ahora sabía que ella no se dejara llevar por las emociones, tiene un hijo y tiene que pensar en lo mejor para él, por eso Edward se propuso conquistarlos a ambos, aquella decisión era precipitada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel cosquilleo.

Bella al ver el último mensaje sonrió sonrojándose, en todos estos años no había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Dimitri. Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y cerró sus ojos lo mejor sería ir con cuidado ya que no quería sufrir y mucho menos hacer sufrir a Nathan, él estaba por encima de cualquier hombre, primero era su felicidad y luego la de ella.

* * *

 **Quinto capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, ideas o críticas, siempre estaré agradecida de cada palabra de ustedes. Esta historia sera publicada también en Wattpad. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.**

 **"Viva en tu amor".**

 **"No te olvides nunca de sonreir, porque el dia que no sonrías será un día perdido".**

 **Charles Chaplin.**

 **Capítulo 6: Sonrisas.**

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó antes que su hijo, Alice se tomó el atrevimiento de poner algo de ropa en el sofá de la habitación para que Bella se pudiera cambiar de ropa, Nathan ya tenía su ropa lista sobre la cama. Alice siempre pensaba en todo y ayudaba a Bella como si fuera una madre o una hermana.

Bella se levantó de la cama y entro en el baño que estaba en la habitación, se ducho de manera rápida, no quería atrasarse para que su bebé no llegue atrasado en su primer día de jardín. Al terminar salió de la ducha y seco su cuerpo, se cambió de ropa, se miró en el espejo y quito el vapor, miro sus ojos hinchados y con rastros del llanto del día de ayer. Peino su cabello sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos chocolates que parecían tristes. Cuando ya estuvo lista, despertó a Nathan.

—Nathan, cariño ya es hora de despertar —susurro Bella acariciando el cabello del pequeño, sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras y sobre todo la actitud de Edward. Nunca pensó que él fuera actuar de esa forma con su hijo.

—Un ratito más mami —pidió el niño acomodándose en la cama, Bella negó con su cabeza de una forma u otra lo sacaría de la cama.

—Si no sales de la cama luego del jardín no saldremos con Edward —Bella al decir aquellas palabras se alejó de la cama, como lo supuso el niño de un salto salió de la cama corriendo hacia el baño, se quitó el pijama y se metió a la tina.

Bella riendo divertida por la actitud de Nathan camino al baño y comenzó a bañar a Nathan, esta nueva técnica de chantaje la usaría más seguido.

Luego de la ducha y ya con su ropa puesta ambos bajaron hacia la cocina, allí Alice estaba riendo con el teléfono pegado al oído, Bella la saludó moviendo su mano para no interrumpirla y procedió a darle a Nathan un tazón de leche con Cereales.

—Ten pollito, come tu desayuno iré por nuestras cosas —Bella peino el cabello de Nathan y subió a la habitación, ordeno un poco las cosas, tomo la mochila de Nathan y su bolso para luego bajar a la cocina. El pequeño niño estaba tomando su desayuno, pero con la diferencia que su cabello estaba desordenado, frente a Nathan, Edward estaba riendo.

—Buenos días Bella, te llame para venir por ustedes y llevarlo al jardín de Nathan, pero no contestaste así que aquí estoy —intento de explicarse, Alice lo miraba con la boca abierta, Edward jamás habia explicado nada, siempre hacia lo que quería sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, miro a Bella y sonrió, su amiga estaba congelada en la entrada de la cocina con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

—Okey —susurro Alice bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

—Buenos días —saludo Bella luego de salir de su estupor. Sonrió dejando las cosas sobre el mesón—. Yo estaba preparando a Nathan, por eso no conteste el móvil.

Alice escuchándola y viéndolos negaba con su cabeza mientras sostenía su café y con la otra mano texteaba a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Con quién hablas? —pregunto Edward mirando a su hermana.

—Con Rosalie a ella le encantara lo que está pasando aquí, además ya me tengo que ir, tengo que visitarla y contarle los por menores, luego tengo que ir a ver a Emmett quizás me escuche y me ayude, luego tengo que ayudar a Jasper con la tienda, en fin, tengo mucho que hacer, cuando salgan cierran la puerta —Alice entre que hablaba tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa, Bella ni mucho menos Edward fue capaz de decir ni media palaba, siempre les llamo esa capacidad que tenía Alice para hablar sin respirar.

Nathan ya habia terminado de comer y también quedo impresionado como hablo su tía que no pudo contener la risa. Edward y Bella comenzó a reír junto al pequeño.

Aquel episodio de risa quedo en la memoria de Bella grabada a fuego, ya estando todo listo salieron de casa, frente a la puerta estaba el coche de Edward, un hermoso volvo gris último modelo.

—¡Wow! —dijo Nathan corriendo hacia el coche mirándolo por todos lados, el pequeño era fanático de ese tipo de vehículo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto Edward caminando hacia el auto. Bella cerró la puerta de la casa y camino hacia el coche.

—Sí, está muy lindo —respondió el pequeño mirando a Edward—. Cuando sea así de grande, tendré uno igual de lindo.

Bella negó con la cabeza oyendo a su hijo hablar con Edward.

—Yo sé que podrás tener un mejor —susurro Edward abriendo la puerta trasera, tomo a Nathan y lo sentó en la silla para niño. Bella al ver el asiento se quedó sorprendida y se preguntaba porque lo hizo.

Edward abrocho el cinturón de seguridad alrededor del cuerpo de Nathan como si lo hubiera hecho de siempre, Bella solo observaba todo, luego tendría tiempo para hacer las preguntas. Todos estando arriba del coche, Edward se puso en marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el jardín de Nathan.

Varios coches estaban aparcado frente al establecimiento, no era muy grande y pintado con vivos colores, adornados por unos lindos dibujos característicos de un Jardín Infantil. Al encontrar un espacio disponible Edward se estaciono y prendió las luces de intermitencia, Bella bajo del coche para sacar a Nathan, cuando el niño estuvo frente al edificio tomo la mano de su madre un poco asustado y nervioso.

A lo lejos una pareja venían tomados de la mano junto a una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules, Bella de inmediato lo reconoció, aquellos ojos eran idénticos a los de su hijo, su cuerpo por completo se tensó, Edward percibió aquel cambio de actitud, se acercó a Bella poniendo su mano en su espalda baja, redujo la distancia acercando su boca a su oído.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto Edward en un susurro.

—El padre de Nathan —murmuro Bella mirando a Edward.

—Tranquila —sonrió en un intento de calmarla.

Edward tomo a Nathan en brazos y sonrió entrando al lugar, Bella sorprendida por aquello los siguió dejando atrás Dimitri y a Lauren, su respiración era agitada no entendía cuál era el miedo, él no podía quitarle a su hijo y mucho menos exigirle algún derecho paternal cuando en el momento de saber sobre la existencia del bebé le dio la espalda y ya tenía una nueva relación con la oxigenada de Lauren.

—Bueno campeón, recuerda ser obediente y hacer todos tus deberes, con mami vendremos por ti e iremos por un gran helado —dijo Edward cuando estaban frente al aula de Nathan, este muy atento asentía a cada palabra, sin que nadie presente lo viera venir, el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Edward abrazándolo.

Bella sonrió enternecida al ver aquella imagen, se agacho a la altura de ambos y acaricio la espalda de su hijo.

—Se respetuoso con todos y si hay algún problema puedes hablar con la tía, ¿Bueno? —pregunto Bella en cuanto el pequeño fijo sus ojos en los de su madre.

—Si mami —respondió muy obediente el niño, tomo su bolso y entro al aula, fue directo hacia la tía, era una chica de cabello castaño y de gruesos lentes.

La clase comenzó y Bella se quedó por un par de minutos mirando a su hijo interactuar con sus compañeros. Nathan nunca habia tenido problemas para establecer lazos con sus pares, hoy no sería la excepción.

Edward sonrió al verla, paso su brazo nuevamente por la espalda de Bella y la llevo hacia la salida.

—Tranquila estará bien, cualquier cosa, vendremos antes por el —tranquilizo Edward. Bella asintió, no sabía si era por dejar a su hijo en el jardín o por haber visto a su ex en el mismo lugar con una niña de igual edad que su pequeño pollito.

Al salir de establecimiento Edward llevo a Bella hacia el auto.

—¿Bella? —la llamo, ella se quedó en shock, no pensó que fuera capaz de ni siquiera hablarle.

—Amor, ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conoces? —pregunto Edward con tono meloso, Bella sorprendida solo pudo sonreír.

—Soy Dimitri —se presentó.

Edward apretó la cintura de Bella despertándola de su entumecimiento y miro a Edward sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego, luego le agradecería por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos.

—El un ex compañero de instituto, hace mucho tiempo que lo deje de ver amor —respondió Bella mirando a Edward, estaba nerviosa eso estaba claro, su cuerpo completo temblaba.

—Yo era su novio —menciono Dimitri con voz dura.

Bella se fijó en él, estaba más maduro, se atrevía a decir que estaba más viejo, no se veía como hace cuatro años, algo iba mal en el o quizás aquel amor que tanto decía sentir se acabó al darse cuenta que solo era un idiota que quería acostarse con cuanta chica veía.

—Bueno, novio así como novio, no lo creo, recuerdo que andabas con varias cuando supuestamente estabas conmigo ¿o me equivoco? —pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, de verdad no quería que eso pasara... —comenzó a hablar Dimitri pero fue interrumpido por Edward.

—Yo creo que está de más hablar del pasado, cuando tú tienes esposa y Bella me tiene a mí y a nuestro hijo —a Bella le pareció que era como un león protegiendo a su familia—. Así que si nos disculpas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Sin darle espacio para decir más ni a Dimitri, ni a Bella, rápidamente abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió a bella al coche, cerró la puerta y se puso en marcha hacia el hospital. En los primeros minutos ambos estaban en silencio, si bien Edward sabia la historia de Bella, quizás se estaba perdiendo algunos detalles que quería saber. No sabía de donde habia salido todo aquello, nunca lo pensó con claridad, pero no metería, se sintió tan natural, un pequeño calor recorrió su cuerpo comenzando en su pecho. El silencio de Bella lo ponía nervioso, quizás aquella actitud fue demasiada para ella.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuro Edward entrando al estacionamiento del hospital de Port Angeles.

—No lo sientas, de echo lo agradezco —contesto Bella un poco fría, Edward apago el motor, ella se bajó un poco más rápido de lo normal, tenía que alejarse un poco de Edward, su cercanía no la dejaba pensar.

Encontrarse con Dimitri solo provoco que aquella herida que habia cicatrizado volviera a doler, pero no porque sintiera algo por él o siguiera enamorada, es porque de verdad cuando estuvo de novia con él se entregó a él, pensando en crecer juntos y quizás formar una familia, pero él le habia engañado y con eso se habia dado que toda su relación fue una falsa ilusión, pensó estar enamorada, pero no, solo estaba entusiasmada y el día de hoy ella lo sabía.

Camino hacia el hospital dejando a un Edward bastante confundido, pero estaba decidido a hablar con ella, no se habia ninguna idea, se mantendría normal, como si nada pasara, era lo mejor para él y sobre todo para ella.

Bella entro al hospital directo hacia el mesón de recepción, preguntando por Carlisle, Edward la alcanzo, no la iba a presionar, tenía que darle su espacio, espero a unos pocos metros para escuchar la respuesta de la enfermera.

—El doctor Cullen llegara en unos segundo ya fue avisado por favor esperen en la sala de espera —pidió la enfermera con una sonrisa algo coqueta mirando a Edward, este sin decir nada se fue a la sala de espera, allí estaba su madre.

—Hola madre —saludo Edward abrazando a su madre.

—Hijo, que bueno que has llegado, Emmett necesita hablar contigo —le contó Esme sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. Bella al verlos sonrió con ternura.

—Hola señora Esme —saludo Bella.

—Oh, por favor cariño, llamame Esme, que no estoy tan vieja para que me llames señora —rio Esme, Bella tímida sonrió asintiendo.

—¿Sabe porque Emmett quiere ver a Edward? —pregunto Bella, un poco celosa de que su hermano no quisiera verla primero.

—No lo sé cariño, pero no te preocupes, quizás sea por el trabajo —comentó Esme calmando a Bella, esta asintió y se sentó en las sillas esperando a Carlisle. Edward sonrió levemente mirando a su madre y se fue hacia la habitación de Emmett.

Edward golpeo varias veces la puerta, Emmett despierto con voz rasposa le indico que pasara, ambos eran muy buenos amigos desde la universidad, se conocían bastante bien, además del trabajo y su relación con su hermana, Edward no se podía imaginar que necesitaría hablar con él, saludándolo entro a la habitación saludando a Emmett.

—Vaya pareces un cadáver amigo —comento Edward sentándose a un lado de la camilla.

—¿Esa es una nueva manera de saludar a tu nuevo cuñado? —interrogo Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Nuevo cuñado? Que yo sepa ya lo somos, así que lo nuevo esta de mas —rio Edward con diversión.

—No te hagas el tonto Eddie, sabes de lo que te hablo, apenas la conoces y además es mi hermana —Emmett estaba serio, aquella actitud corto la risa de Edward al instante.

—Emmett, no es lo que piensas, solo somos amigos, así como tú lo has dicho, apenas nos conocemos —mencionó Edward, lo menos que quería era tener problemas con Emmett y mucho menos causárselos a Bella.

—Mira Edward, te lo dejare claro ahora antes que te arrepientas y yo tenga que romperte los huesos —comenzó a hablar Emmett con seriedad—. Mi hermana ya sufrió lo suficiente por tu tarado que creyó que andar con carias chicas era la nueva moda, la dejo embarazada y le dio la espalda, jamás quiso saber de ella, ni siquiera se preocupó cuando ella salió del país, así que te pido que seas lo bastante hombre y lo bastante inteligente para saber en dónde te estas metiendo, porque ya me han contado que el pequeño saltamontes se quiere parecer a ti.

—Emmett... yo... —Edward no sabía que decir, él como su hermano mayor protegería a Bella de todo aquel que quisiera acercarse a Bella, pero él no sabía que pasaba consigo mismo.

—Ya te puedes ir, me quedo claro tus intenciones con mi hermana —pidió Emmett un poco enfadado.

—No, no me iré, ahora me escucharas, sabes lo que he luchado por tener una familia, a pesar que no íbamos en el mismo nivel en la universidad nos hicimos buenos amigos, jamás imagine que esto pasaría —la voz de Edward estaba llena de buenos recuerdo además de aquellos que no quería traer a la memoria—. Apenas la vi fue magia, no sé, no puedo explicarlo, cuando toque su piel una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, solo quiero estar cerca de ella y de Nathan.

—Amigo bienvenido al mundo del amor a primera vista —rio Emmett.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Bella se asomó sonriendo al ver a su hermano despierto y riendo, ya le habían sacado la sonda, pero aún estaba con oxígeno, Edward solo esperaba que Bella no escuchara nada de lo que acababa de decir, quería que aquel sentimiento madurara antes de decirle todo.

Edward se disculpó y se despidió de Emmett dejándolo con su hermana para ir a visitar a Rosalie.

—Me alegro tanto que estés de buen humor —menciono Bella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Yo también Bellita —rio Emmett.

Los hermanos Swan pasaron gran parte de la mañana hablando de todo un poco, Bella le comento lo sucedido en el jardín de Nathan, su hermano no tuvo otra opción que contarle lo que paso en el pueblo luego que ella se fuera a Londres.

Dimitri al terminar el instituto y salir de viaje con Lauren por toda la costa de estados unidos se casó con ella ya que habia quedado embaraza, tenía el mismo tiempo de Bella, Emmett asqueado y cabreado por la actitud de Dimitri comenzó a averiguar si había más chicas, lo que encontró fue horrible para él, no solo eran Bella y Lauren, sino también 3 chicas más compañeras de Bella que más de una vez se dijeron ser amigas de su hermana.

Bella no podía creer aquel hombre alguna vez fue con quien se proyectó a futuro a pesar de todo le agradecía al cielo que no pasara.

Edward después de haber visitado a su hermana se fue a la sala de espera y espero allí a Bella la hora de la salida de Nathan y esperaba que la salida toda estuviera en pie.

—Hola —susurro Bella sentándose a su lado, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta.

—Lamento de la mañana —murmuro Edward.

—Ven, vamos, te lo explicare —sonrió Bella tomando la mano de Edward para salir del hospital, aquella corriente que habia sentido el día anterior la volvió a sentir, no podría escapar de esto y ya lo sabía, pero la verdad no quería salir, estaba decidido a conocer a Bella y a conquistarla, se para ella su apoyo y un padre para Nathan, siempre y cuando ella se lo permitiera.

Salieron al estacionamiento el silencio le estaba quemando, no se habían soltado de las manos y eso le encantaba.

—Dimitri fue mi novio en el instituto y el padre de Nathan, bueno más bien quien me ayudo a engendrarlo, porque cuando le conté sobre mi embarazo dijo que no era su problema, nunca se preocupó por mí y mucho menos por Nathan —le conto Bella, la decisión fue porque Emmett le animo a que lo hiciera, ella era joven y hermosa, se merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz y al parecer Nathan le parecía un buen tipo, aquellas palabras dichas por Emmett eran ciertas y aunque le costaba, se iba a dar una oportunidad con Edward, se arriesgaría, pero tomando su tiempo para establecer una relación.

—Es un idiota, ahora no vendrá a dársela de papá, nunca estuvo para Nathan y si quiere ir a juicio yo mismo me encargare de que eso no pase —dijo Edward bastante serio.

—No quiero que estés en problemas por mí —pidió Bella soltando la mano de Edward y se puso frente a él, sonrió y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cintura apoyando la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Edward.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, por fin podía abrazarla, por fin le habia contado sobre el padre de Nathan, eso se llamaba confianza y jamás la iba a decepcionar.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir por Nathan —susurro Edward dejo un beso en el tope su cabeza y sonrió.

Bella se separó de él y asintió separándose de Edward, este le abrió la puerta del coche, en un silencio cómodo subieron y se dirigieron al jardín de Nathan.

Ambos estaban de pie frente a establecimiento, varios niños salían abrazando a sus padres, el curso de Nathan venia dirigido por la tía, el niño venia de los primeros con una gran sonrisa al ver a su madre y a su nuevo amigo, Edward.

—¡Mami! —grito Nathan luego de despedirse de la tía, corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, Bella estaba de rodillas esperando a su bebé con los brazos abierto.

—¡Pollito! —dijo Bella abrazando al fin a su niño—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien mami, hice muchos amigos —respondió Nathan con diversión, se le notaba en algo el acento británico, eso lo hacía parecer aún más tierno—. Has venido.

—Claro campeón, vendré por ti siempre que pueda —mencionó Edward pasado la mano por el cabello del niño.

—¿Iremos por el helado ahora? —pregunto el niño riendo, le gustaba parecerse a Edward.

—Claro que si amor —le respondió Bella tomando el bolso de Nathan.

Edward abrió el coche, Nathan con rapidez subió al coche directamente a su silla, Bella rio al ver el entusiasmo del pequeño, le hacía mucha ilusión salir con Edward, por eso estaba tan feliz. Al estar ya en el coche Edward lo puso en marcha hacia el centro comercial que se encontraba cerca del paseo marítimo, dentro del coche el ambiente era de una familia feliz, Nathan contando sus momentos en el jardín, Edward y Bella escuchándolo mientras reían en cada ocurrencia del niño. Aquello era lo que necesitaba y lo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, Edward quería tener una familia.

 **Un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste como los demás y ya sabe, dejen sus comentarios con sus impresiones y si tienen alguna idea no duden en escribirla, me encantaría leerlas. gracias por todo el apoyo. pronto subire el siguiente capítulo donde veremos lo que sucede con Nathan y esa salida a comer un helado. Nos vemos.**

 **Besos.**

 **Tanyta Masen.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.

"Viva por tu amor".

"A los niños no hace falta enseñarles a ser curiosos".  
Abraham Maslow.

Capítulo 7: Helados con preguntas curiosas.

Al llegar al centro comercial todos iban con una gran sonrisa hacia el patio de comidas, allí habían varios locales donde podrían comer helado, así que dejaron que Nathan decidiera el lugar, el pequeño estaba tan indeciso que decidió por uno que tenía unos juegos, corrió hacia el lugar saltando de emoción.

—Pollito elige tu helado —le dijo Bella cuando ya se habían decidido por la mesa cerca de los juegos.

—Quiero uno que tiene una banana —respondido Nathan apuntando el helado que él quería.

—Es mucho helado pollito —mencionó Bella.

—Pero mami... —comenzó Nathan protestando, sabía que su madre no le permitiría comer aquel helado.

—Si no puedes con todo, yo te ayudare campeón —dijo Edward solucionando todo. Bella le dio una mirada diciéndole que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo—. Solo por hoy.

—Bueno, solo será un día —dijo Bella derrotada ante la mirada de Nathan y de Edward.

Pidieron un banana Split para Nathan, Edward y Bella pidieron una copa de helado con frutos rojos, mientras esperaban Nathan siguió contando sobre el día en el Jardín. Bella se disculpó ya que tenía que ir al tocador, entonces fue cuando Nathan aprovecho que su madre que no estaba para hablar con Edward.

—Emm... —susurro Nathan mirando a Edward.

—¿Qué pasa campeón? ¿O no te gusto? —preguntó Edward mirando como el niño jugaba con su cuchara combinando los sabores.

—¿Puedo hacer unas preguntas? —preguntó Nathan mirando hacia la dirección donde quedaba el baño.

—Por supuesto, puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras —contestó Edward mirando de manera entretenida a Nathan, se podía imaginar las preguntas que el niño le haría.

Nathan estaba indeciso, muchas preguntas se le venía a la cabeza, una más importante que otra, quizás esa la haría mas adelante.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —preguntó comiendo su primera cucharada de helado.

-Sí, me gustan, son muy tiernos y divertidos —respondió Edward.

—¿Te gusta mi mami? —su cara seria provocó una gran ternura y diversión en Edward, provocando el enojo del pequeño Nathan—. No es gracioso.

—Lo sé campeón, lo siento, ahora te responderé —Edward se disculpó, pero Nathan ya estaba cruzado de brazos sobre su pequeño pecho—. Vale, sí, me gusta tu mami.

Nathan sonrió de gran manera, según lo que el habia planeado durante su día en el jardín.

—¿Más preguntas? —susurro Edward. Nathan asintió con su cabeza, tenía que ocupar el tiempo hasta que su madre volviera.

—¿Tienes mascotas? —preguntó Nathan interesado siempre quiso un perro, pero en el lugar donde vivían era demasiado pequeño para tener uno.

—No, pero me encantaría tener un perrito, quizás pronto lo consiga —respondido Edward esperando alguna otra pregunta.

—Yo te puedo ayudar a escoger, si quieres —le dijo.

—Bueno, me encantaría —rio Edward—. ¿Mas?

—¿Te gustaría ser mi papá? —preguntó Nathan con un poco de timidez, sabía qué hacía muy poco tiempo que conocía a Edward, pero para él, le parecía el mejor candidato, solo una vez le preguntó a su madre por su papá, Bella le respondió que cuando él nació se fue de viaje y se le olvido decir dónde, por eso no podía encontrarlo. Ahora que conocía a Edward, no quería buscar a su papá, sino que quería que su nuevo padre, fuera Edward.

—Shh, viene mi mami—respondió Nathan comiendo su helado como si nada hubiera pasado. Edward no pudo responder, pero aquella pregunta lo había dejado un poco preocupado y ansioso. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

Bella se sentó al lado de Nathan, el silencio entre ambos chicos no era normal, pero no quiso preguntar nada, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía. En cuanto terminaron de comer acompañaron a Nathan a los juegos, el pequeño corrió por todos lados subiéndose a todos los juegos.

—Te hizo preguntas —afirmó Bella mirando a Edward.

—Sí, es un chico muy inteligente, además está cuidando a su madre —susurró Edward pasando su brazo por la espalda de Bella abrazando su cintura.

—Sí y sobre todo celoso —murmuró Bella sonriendo divertida.

A los lejos Nathan veía a su madre y a Edward hablando, se preguntó si él sería bueno para mamá, tendría que preguntarle a su tío Emmett, él siempre los cuidada y los protegía de los hombres malos. Nathan corrió directo donde su madre.

—Mami, quiero ver al tío Emmett —pidió con carita de pena.

—Yo creo que podrías verlo, se lo preguntaremos a doctor —contestó Bella tomando la mano de Nathan—. Vamos al hospital.

El pequeño niño entusiasmado asintió, Edward se sentía cómodo a su lado, lo habia sentir como un hombre de familia, aquella palabra rondaba su cabeza, se preguntaba qué diría su padre y madre al respecto de Bella, sobre todo por Nathan, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido. Fueron hasta el coche, allí se subieron se acomodaron en los asiento y partieron con rumbo hacia el hospital.

Al llegar al lugar, Edward estaciono el coche y como si se tratara de una conexión entre sus padre, ambos estaban esperándolos en la puerta del hospital, Bella se asustó por la salud de su hermano y de Rosalie

—Tranquila cariño, Emmett está bien, nosotros solo salimos a tomar un poco de aire, Charlie está visitando a su hijo —mencionó Carlisle Bella harta con el comportamiento de Charlie le pidió a Edward y a sus padres que cuidaran de Nathan.

—Déjame ir contigo, no dejare que nadie te trate de esa manera nuevamente —pidió Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

—No lo tienes que hacer, es mi padre, sé cómo manejarlo —respondió Bella, pero aun así Edward no desistió.

Ambos fueron hacia la habitación Emmett, se podía escuchar la voz de Charlie hablando con su hermano mayor, aquella voz no parecía ser muy amable. Bella entro en la habitación mirando a su hermano que se veía realmente enfurecido, Edward detrás de Bella la sujetaba de la cintura apoyándola.

—Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, si ha llegado la más zorra del pueblo —dijo Charlie, en cada palabra el odio estaba plasmado.

—Te pediré de la manera más amable, que te retires, ninguno de tus hijos te quiere en su vida, ya le has hecho demasiado daño, por favor vete —pidió Edward poniéndose frente a él obstruyendo la vista hacia Bella.

—El príncipe salió a la defensa, veo que has hecho un buen trabajo, tienes un novio nuevo que por supuesto tiene dinero y un padre para el bastardo —rio Charlie.

—¡Ya! —grito Bella detrás de Edward dejando a todos sorprendidos por el volumen de su voz—. A mi hijo ni lo menciones, tú para nosotros estás muerto, no existes en nuestra vida.

Las palabras de Bella a pesar de no contener ninguna grosería ni mucho menos insultos, le dolieron, Charlie cerro los ojos y salió de la habitación, el ambiente en el lugar era tenso y nadie dijo nada.

En sala de espera estaba Carlisle y Esme hablando con Nathan este les contaba sobre su día y también aprovechaba el tiempo para hacerles preguntas.

—¿Tienen nietos? —preguntó Nathan mientras miraba sus manos un poco tímido.

—No cariño, no tenemos nietos, pero nos encantaría tener uno como tú —susurró Esme acariciando su cabello.

—¿Cómo yo? —pregunto emocionado el pequeño.

—Claro que sí, tu eres muy guapo y muy inteligente —sonrió Esme.

—¿Puedo ser su nieto? —volvió a preguntar Nathan. Carlisle quedó sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Para nosotros sería un gran honor —respondió Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nathan sonrió para luego abrazarlos fuerte, siguieron hablando hasta que vieron a Charlie acercarse a ellos, Esme un poco temeroso por las ultimas reacciones del hombre, tomo a Nathan en sus brazos acomodándolo en sus piernas.

—Hola pequeño, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado con tu abuelo? —preguntó Charlie extendiendo sus brazos al pequeño Nathan, este extrañado miró a Carlisle que estaba de pie al lado de Charlie.

—Tú no eres mi abuelito, porque yo no te conozco —respondió Nathan mirando a Charlie.

—Claro que soy tu abuelo, yo soy el padre de tu mami —explicó Charlie, él quería que de alguna forma el niño se fuera con él, quería tener a su nieto bajo su custodia porque creía que Bella no era lo suficiente madura para criarlo.

—No, tú no eres el papá de mi mami, porque ella no tiene, él se murió y mi único abuelo es Carlisle y Esme —respondió Nathan girando su cabeza para mirar a Esme quien le sonreía maternalmente.

Charlie congelado por la respuesta de Nathan trago en seco y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no podía creer que sus hijos fueran unos mal agradecidos, pero esta vez no se quedaría tranquilo.

Luego de aquella charla tan amena Bella y Emmett conversaron sobre lo que habia sucedido, su hermano le pidió que no se quedara tanto tiempo en el hospital y que continuara con sus planes, y sobre todo por aquella conversación, Emmett sabia los sentimientos de Edward y más aún después de ver como la defendía de su propio padre, aquella demostración aclaro todas sus dudas, alentaría a su amigo a conquistar a su hermana por muy loco que eso suene, así también alentaría a su hermana para que se diera una oportunidad con Edward.

Al terminar la visita los chicos dejaron a Emmett descansar, mañana volverían a visitarlo.

—Vamos, te llevare a tu casa —susurro Edward abrazando a Bella por la espalda caminando hacia la sala de espera.

—Estás dejando tu vida de lado por nosotros, nos iremos en taxi —dijo Bella mirando a Edward, su cercanía no le permitía pensar con claridad, estos días no han sido nada fácil y necesitaba un tiempo para ella.

—No he dejado nada de lado, de hecho estos días han sido los más productivos de mi vida —sonrió Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

En la sala de espera, Nathan dormía en los brazos de Carlisle, Esme estaba visitando a Rosalie.

—Lo siento Carlisle —se disculpó Bella.

—No te preocupes, la verdad que es ha sido muy productivo —dijo Carlisle sonriendo-. Me encanta tener a mi nieto y cuidarlo.

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender las palabras de Carlisle, Edward se podía imaginar lo que habia pasado.

—No entiendo —Bella negaba con la cabeza.

—Me pregunto si él podía ser nuestro nieto y yo acepte encantado de la vida —explicó Carlisle sonriendo.

—Oh, vaya —susurró Bella sorprendida—. Si eso no te molesta.

—Por supuesto que no, tener un nieto es mi sueño.

Bella tomo a Nathan sonriendo a Carlisle, cubrieron al niño con una chaqueta de Edward y se fueron al auto, Bella se adelantó hacia el vehículo, Edward aprovecho la distancia para comentarle a su padre sobre su salida con Nathan y Bella.

—Nathan me ha preguntado si puedo ser su padre —comentó Edward.

—¿Y tú qué le has contestado? —quiso saber Carlisle.

—No alcance a contestar —susurro Edward viendo como Bella subía al coche.

Carlisle sonríe mirando a Edward aquella respuesta la podría contestar sin pensarlo dos veces, pero él conocía a su hijo, necesitaba algo de tiempo, apenas conocía a Bella y a su hijo.

Edward subió al coche en silencio, la pregunta de Nathan seguía rondando su cabeza, su padre no le ayudo en nada y algún día tenía que contestarle. Comenzó a conducir hacia la casa de Bella, esta noche dormirían allí, aquella casa estaba a dos cuadras del edificio de Edward, pero este no dijo nada, quizás aquel simple detalle podría agobiar a Bella o alejarla.

—Gracias por traernos y también por el helado —susurro Bella antes de bajar.

—No fue nada, me divertí mucho —respondió Edward bajando del coche y sacado a Nathan de su silla que aún seguía durmiendo.

—Dámelo, lo llevare a la cama —dijo Bella extendiendo sus manos hacia Edward.

—Déjame ayudarte, ve abrir la puerta está muy helado y Nathan puede enfermar —contestó Edward caminando hacia la casa.

Bella se adelantó hacia la puerta y la abrió, le indico la habitación de Nathan, Edward acostó al niño con cuidado de no despertarlo, el pobre pequeño estaba demasiado casando que no sintió nada, su sueño profundo lo llevo a murmurar algunas palabras.

—Papi —susurro Nathan acomodándose en la cama. Edward al oírlo quedó sorprendido y quieto en su lugar. Bella entró en la habitación y sonrió.

—Pobre pollito, estaba muy cansado —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Sí —respondió Edward, se alejó de la cama y salió del lugar como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sin despedirse de Bella se subió al coche y se fue.

Bella lo siguió tratando de detenerlo, pero fue imposible, de pie en el umbral de la puerta vio como Edward desapareció al final de camino. Sin saber que habia ocurrido entro a la casa, apago todas las luces y se fue a su habitación, se cambió la ropa poniéndose el pijama y se acostó en la cama. Estaba confundida por la reacción de Edward, quizás la conversación de Nathan tomando helado fue más de lo que él le conto o la actitud de Charlie le hizo alejarse de ella, habían demasiadas cosas. Bella negó con la cabeza, no podía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, debía darle espacio. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Una semana habia pasado desde aquel día, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Charlie ya no iba a visitar a Emmett, le habían prohibido la entrada, Rosalie le habían dado el alta médica hace dos días, la cuñada de Bella a pesar de tener que hacer reposo por varias semanas, no habia momento en el cual no pasara al lado de Emmett. Bella por un lado envidiaba esa relación, se notaba el amor que ambos tenían, se podía respirar. Nathan también cayo rendido antes los encantos de Rosalie, pasaba gran parte de la tarde junto a ella.

Bella no habia visto a Edward desde aquella noche, ni siquiera en el hospital, sus días eran envueltos en la rutina, pero eso no le impedía pensar en él. Dos días después de esa noche Carlisle le dio la noticia sobre el trabajo, comenzaría a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Por la mañana pasaba a dejar a Nathan al jardín, luego iba al trabajo, su turno era de las 8 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde horario justo para ir a recoger a su hijo. El pequeño Nathan preguntaba siempre por Edward, a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado se habia encariñado mucho con él, hoy no era la excepción.

—Mami, ¿Edward vendrá hoy? —pregunto una vez cuando se bajaron del taxi.

—No lo sé cariño —contestó Bella con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Su hijo no era el único que lo extrañaba.

Nathan entro en el jardín cabizbajo sin despedirse de Bella, ella lo entendía y le dolía la lejanía de Edward, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital solo a unas cuadras del establecimiento.

—¡Bella! —Edward grito, venía corriendo desde el jardín de Nathan.

Bella al oír su voz comenzó a caminar más rápido, pensando que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, por lo que siguió caminando aún más rápido.

—Bella espera por favor —pidió Edward llegando a su lado, tomo su brazo girándola para verla a la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella seria, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero Edward no tenía derecho a alejarse así como así, al menos debió haber hablado con ella o con Nathan.

—Estás enojada —afirmó Edward observándola.

—No, claro que no —respondió llena de sarcasmo—. Porque tendría que estar enojada, saliste de mi casa como si hubieras visto un fantasma, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hablarme y decirme que pasaba.

—Lo sé, lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó Edward.

—Como sea, ¿qué quieres? —pregunto nuevamente Bella.

—Quiero hablar contigo y explicarte lo que pasó —Edward trataba de hablar, pero estaba nervioso.

—No puedo ahora, tengo que trabajar —mencionó Bella comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia el hospital, sin importar las palabras de Edward ni mucho menos los esfuerzos que hizo para detenerla.

Bella llego al hospital, dejo sus cosas en su lockers y comenzó su día laboral, sin importar lo que hiciera o cuan complicada sea la situación de un paciente siempre Edward estaba en su mente. En un tiempo libre fue a ver a su hermano, quizás él sepa aconsejarla bien sobre este asunto.

Entro en la habitación, Emmett al verla sonrió, dentro de 3 días mas, le darían el alta, pero seguiría en reposo absoluto en su casa, Rosalie se encargaría de él y se tornarían con Bella.

—Bellita —sonrió Emmett saludándola.

—Grandote —murmuró ella acercándose a la camilla.

—¿Qué sucede? Tus ojos no brillan —dijo Emmett acariciando la mejilla de su hermana, Bella se sentó en a la orilla de la camilla y sonrió.

—Edward me alcanzo mientras venía al trabajo —comentó Bella mirando a su hermano.

—Vaya, hasta que se atrevió a aparecer —susurro Emmett.

—¿Tu lo sabias? —pregunto curiosa.

—Bueno un poco, la verdad es que vino anoche a hablar conmigo, me explico que habia pasado y yo lo alenté para que hablar contigo —explicó Emmett.

—¿Por qué se alejó?

—No te lo tengo que decir yo, sino él —su hermano se negó a decir algo más.

—No hablaré con él, no todavía —Bella tenía que aclarar algo primero.

—Deberías escucharlo, es sincero —mencionó Emmett mirando hacia la puerta, allí de pie estaba Edward.

Bella se le quedo mirando, siempre tan guapo que la dejaba sin aliento, suspiro y se puso de pie mirando a Edward, este sonrió de lado, esta era su última oportunidad. Bella se acercó a él.

—Bien hablemos —dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación caminando hacia la oficina de Carlisle.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Alice y Jasper hablando con Carlisle.

—Lo siento de verdad —susurro Bella avergonzada, cerró la puerta sin decir nada más y camino hacia la cafetería, tendría que ser aquel lugar donde conversaría con Edward, no quedaba de otra.

Se preguntaba qué pasaba con Alice y Jasper, porque estaban tan angustiados, algo había sucedido, en algún momento tendrá que hablar con sus amigos. Edward estaba de pie en la puerta, Bella se sentó en una de las mesas apartadas esperando por él.

************************************  
Bueno chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y me dejen sus imprediones en los comentarios. Gracias a todas por el apoyo.

Tanyta Masen.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.

"Viva por tu Amor". 

"Cerró los ojos, ensimismado en su agónica confesión. Yo le escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin".  
Stephenie Meyer. 

Capítulo 8: ¿Confesiones?

Bella estaba esperando que Edward se acercara a ella, este muy tímidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, sentía un poco de miedo que Bella saliera corriendo como lo hizo en la mañana.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó Edward con voz tranquila pero su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—Un jugo de piña estaría bien, gracias —respondió Bella mirándolo. Tenía muy bien pensado todo lo que preguntaría y las respuestas que necesitaba.

Edward asintió en silencio, hizo la fila correspondiente, cuando llego su turno pidió dos jugos de piña, pago y camino de vuelta hacia la mesa que por cierto estaba más alejada de todos el personal y familiares de paciente. Edward puso un vaso frente a Bella y se sentó frente a ella sosteniendo su vaso entre sus manos.

Ambos estaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Edward no sabía cómo comenzar. Solo un suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su jugo aclarando su garganta.

—Bella... —susurró Edward.

—Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella mirando el rostro afligido de Edward.

—Todo fue un poco demasiado para mí —trató de explicar.

—¿En qué sentido? Edward, habla, porque de lo contrario me iré y no volveré a verte —amenazó Bella sin haber probado su jugo.

—El día que salimos fue el detonante de todo, cuando fuiste al baño Nathan me comenzó a hacer preguntas, no me molesto, pero hubo una que no pude contestar porque tu llegaste, luego vinimos aquí y mi padre aceptó ser su abuelo —murmuró mirando el centro de la mesa.

—¿Qué te ha preguntado? —susurro Bella, sospechaba de aquella pregunta, pero prefería que Edward se lo confirmara.

El silencio de Edward daba por confirmado la duda de Bella, este era el verdadero temor de ella, que ningún hombre pudiera con la idea que tuviera un hijo y sobre todo porque el niño vería en ese hombre una figura paterna que nunca ha tenido. Este caso no sabía qué hacer, hacía pocos días que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba, pero no sabía qué era lo que él sentía o si la idea de ser la figura paterna no le gustaba.

—Entiendo que esta idea puede desagradarte...—comenzó a hablar Bella, pero prontamente fue interrumpida por Edward.

—Me encantas y no me desagrada la idea que Nathan me vea como un padre, pero recién nos estamos conociendo y necesitamos tiempo para eso —la voz de Edward era segura y seria, Bella sorprendida por aquella especie de declaración no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, Edward esperaba que Bella le diera alguna respuesta o dijera algo que lo alentara a la conquista, pero no fue así. Sin decir ni media palabra, Bella se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar en silencio, sin darse cuenta la hora había pasado, Nathan ya estaba por salir, le extrañaba que nadie la hubiera llamado, pero Carlisle era el director del hospital y Edward su hijo, era obvio que le dejaría tiempo libre para hablar con Bella.

Bella se cambió de ropa y con su bolso al hombro salió del hospital, Edward aún se encontraba en la cafetería en la misma posición. Carlisle entro en el lugar y vio a su hijo allí solo con dos vasos de jugo, se acercó a él.

—Hijo —susurro Carlisle llamando la atención de Edward.

—Se fue papá, le dije que me encantaba y que la idea que Nathan me viera como un padre no me desagradaba y se fue —explico Edward con gran pesar.

—Tienes que darle tiempo hijo, ella ha sufrido mucho y tiene que digerir todo lo que está pasando y lo que le has dicho.

—Creo que no es solo eso —murmuro Edward cabizbajo.

Bella llego rápidamente al jardín de Nathan, espero como todas las mamá justo frente a la puerta, segundos más tarde llego Dimitri junto a su esposa, Lauren infundada en un traje de alta costura y tacones de infarto su cabello parecía estar más rubia.

—Buenas tardes Bella —saludo Lauren con voz gangosa.

—Hola —respondió Bella al saludo sin demasiadas ganas, Dimitri ni siquiera movió sus labios para saludar.

—Hoy no vienes con el papá de tu mocoso —afirmo Lauren.

—No, hoy le toco trabajar, han sido unos días bastantes duros —comento Bella obviamente mintiendo, ellos no tenían por qué saber lo que estaba sucediendo con Edward.

La puerta de abrió y varios niños comenzaron a salir, a lo lejos pudo identificar a Nathan, venia desganado y con su carita triste, el niño llego a su lado y en completo silencio tomo la mano de su madre y comenzó a caminar tirando de ella provocando algunos pasos de Bella.

En completo silencio caminaron hacia la casa, Nathan seguía con su cabeza agachada sin decir nada o mirar hacia ningún lugar, aquella actitud preocupaba a Bella, ya un poco más tranquila después de la conversación con Edward se detuvo frente a un parque e hizo que se detuvieran, Nathan extrañado miro a su madre.

—¿Mami? —pregunto Nathan, en su voz se notaba la tristeza.

—Pollito, me estas preocupando, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Bella agachándose para quedar frente a su pequeño.

—Nada mami, solo tengo sueño —susurro Nathan.

—Quedémonos aquí un rato, ¿te parece? —Bella estaba esperanzada en que Nathan hablaría tarde o temprano.

Nathan rendido ante su madre suspiro y asintió, se acercaron a los juego, un poco más entusiasmado dejo su bolso al lado de su madre y corrió hacia los juegos, el pequeño olvidando un poco lo pasado en el día comenzó a jugar, saltar y correr por todos lados. Al estar ya cansado y el sol poniéndose a su espalda, se acercó a su madre y sonrió.

—Estoy cansado mami, ¿podemos irnos? —pregunto Nathan con sus mejillas coloradas.

—Claro pollito, vamos —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie, puso su bolso y el de Nathan sobre su hombro y caminaron hacia la casa.

Al llegar a la casa Nathan corrió hacia el baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la tina, abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejo que esta corriera hasta llenar la tina, Bella lo siguió y se apoyó el umbral de la puerta mirando a su hijo jugar con el agua.

—¿Ahora me dirás que pasa? —pregunto adentrándose al baño, bajo la tapa del váter y se sentó mirando a Nathan, este de inmediato se puso triste.

—Hoy me molestaron en la clase —susurro Nathan con un deje de miedo en su voz.

—¿Que paso pollito? —Bella se hinco en el suelo quedando aún más cerca de Nathan.

—Los niños me dicen que no tengo papá, que no me quería por eso me dejo —respondió Nathan rompiendo en llanto.

Bella al ver a su pequeño pollito derramar esas lagrimas lo saco de la tina, poco le importo que estuviera mojado y quedara empapada al abrazarlo, ahora solo importaba que su hijo se calmara hablarle y explicarle, animarlo y llenarlo de mimos.

Cuando Nathan estaba ya más calmado, Bella comenzó a llenarlo de mimos, y decirle que a pesar que su papá no estaba con ellos, en algún lugar del país también estaba pensando en ellos, con aquellas palabras Nathan se calmó, termino su baño y se cambió de ropa poniéndose un como pijama de súper héroe, Bella lo dejo en la cama, mientras le preparaba un tazón de leche con Chocolate, cuando ya estuvo listo subió y se lo dejo en la mesita de noche mientras él veía y trataba de leer un cuento. Dejándolo ahí, se metió a la ducha y disfruto un poco del agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo relajándola, en un momento mientras tenía a su pequeño de meses entre sus brazos pensó en el día que al ir al jardín o colegio los niños lo iban a molestar por la ausencia de su padre, en aquel momento no se preocupó, pero ahora todo era más complicado de lo que habia imaginado.

Al terminar su ducha y con el corazón oprimido se cambió de ropa poniéndose su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de franela y una camiseta de algodón color blanco, cepillo su cabello y al no oír a su hijo murmurar las palabras, se asomó a la habitación, el niño con el cabello desordenado estilo Edward Cullen estaba durmiendo profundamente, el libro sobre su estómago y la taza en la mesita de noche vaciá, sonrió con ternura al ver que su niño a pesar de la distancia de Edward, Nathan aun lo recordaba.

Bella se fue a la cama con cierta preocupación, se quedó mirando el techo por largos minutos tomando una decisión, su hermano tenía razón, tenía que darse una oportunidad y ahora es el tiempo. Tomo su móvil y comenzó a escribir el texto.

"Lamento lo de esta tarde, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, podemos vernos mañana en el jardín de Nathan, él quiere verte, mañana es mi día libre". –Bella.

Pulso el botón de enviar y cerró los ojos esperando el sonido de la entrada de un nuevo mensaje, pero eso no paso por unos 10 minutos, cuando tuvo respuesta abrió los ojos asustada, sentía olor a quemado y el humo era visible en su habitación, asustada tomo su móvil y una chaqueta, se la puso y corrió hacia la habitación de Nathan, allí el humo era aún más, tomo a Nathan entre sus brazos y lo envolvió en una manta, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puso, pero siempre con cuidado al llegar a la planta baja el fuego estaba consumiendo la sala, los sofá y la televisión, Bella asustada salió de la casa y comenzó a llamar a los bomberos, los vecinos al sentir cosas explotando y el olor al humo salieron de sus casas llamando a las emergencias, Bella cada vez más se alejaba de la casa asustada, todo explotaba y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que el gas de la cocina hiciera que la edificación colapsara.

Los bomberos llegaron y comenzaron a trabajar para apagar el incendio y no se propagara, las ambulancias llegaron al lugar. Los paramédicos vieron a Bella con su hijo en sus brazos, se acercaron a ella para preguntarle si se encontraban bien, ella les respondió que sí, pero el paramédico le indico que los revisarían para estar seguros que el humo no haya afectado los pulmones de ninguno de los dos.

—Perfecto, ambos están bien, ¿tienen dónde ir? —pregunto el paramédico mirando a Bella, Nathan estaba en sus piernas mirando como la casa era consumida en su totalidad.

—Sí, tenemos donde ir —susurro Bella conteniendo las lágrimas viendo todo como se volvía cenizas, saco su móvil y sin ver el mensaje nuevo comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos, no tenía las llaves de la casa de Emmett y estando el alla no lo molestaría.

Apretó el botón de llamada y espero para que Alice respondiera, pero luego de unos segundos salto el buzón de voz. A Rosalie no la molestaría, hacía poco que habia salido del hospital y estaba en reposo, intento llamando a Jasper, pero de inmediato salto el buzón de voz, no tenía a nadie más. Solo le quedaba una persona, pero no sabía que si era lo correcto, presiono el botón, el tono sonó varias veces, ya habia pasado varias horas desde el último mensaje que Edward habia mandado. Nadie contesto, cerró los ojos volviendo a marca, la casa habia sido consumida y solo quedaban escombros, el frio en Port Angeles se estaba haciendo sentir, pronto comenzaría a llover.

—Diga —la voz de Edward sonaba adormilada.

—Lo siento —susurro Bella con la voz apretada.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nathan está bien? ¿Tu estas bien? —pregunto de manera apresurado, escuchar la voz de Bella su sueño se disipo.

—Sí, estamos bien, solo que... nuestra casa... —las lágrimas contenidas de Bella por fin son liberadas sin previo aviso.

—Calma, quedate donde estas, estaré allí en cuanto pueda —pidió Edward levantándose de la cama de un salto, sin cambiarse de ropa salió de su casa y se subió a su coche comenzando a conducir hacia la casa de Bella.

Bella le dijo al paramédico que estaba atento de las llamadas que estaba haciendo, ella le indico que alguien vendría por ellos. El paramédico asintió y comenzó a guardar su equipo esperando la llegada de Edward. Los bomberos le indicaron que la investigación comenzaría en cuanto amaneciera, lo más probable que haya sido un desperfecto eléctrico.

Edward solo demoro cinco minutos en llegar, el tráfico era nulo y la loca conducción ayudo a la llegada en poco tiempo. Bajo del coche aun con el motor encendido y corrió hacia donde estaba Bella y Nathan.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Edward al llegar frente a Bella, acuno su rostro acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de ella con sus dedos pulgares.

—Sí, solo queremos irnos —murmuro Bella cerrando los ojos al sentir las cálidas manos de Edward.

—Claro que si princesa —respondió Edward dejando un beso en la frente de Bella, le agradeció a los paramédicos por la ayuda y llevo a Bella y a Nathan hasta el coche, los sentó en el asiento trasero y condujo hasta su casa.

El camino hacia la casa de Edward fue un poco más largo ya que el trafico comenzaba a llenar las calles, no se habia dado cuenta que ya comenzaba a amanecer.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward, Bella quedo sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la casa, era de tres pisos, color blanco y de muchos ventanales que comenzaban en el suelo hasta llegar al techo. Edward bajo y ayudo a Bella con Nathan el pequeño se habia quedado dormido durante el viaje hasta aquel lugar.

—Bienvenida —susurro Edward abriendo la puerta principal de la casa, entro seguido por Bella, aquella estancia era acogedora, la sala tenía grandes sofás de color blanco y en un rincón cerca de las escaleras habia un piano de cola negro.

—Es una casa muy grande para ti solo —susurro Bella.

—Me gusta tener mi espacio —sonrió Edward—. Ven te mostrare la habitación de Nathan y la tuya.

Bella asintió en silencio y siguió a Edward hasta la segunda planta, todo era blanco, inmaculado, el pasillo se dividía en dos, hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, Edward siguió caminando hacia la derecha, abrió una de las primeras puertas, la habitación era de color azul, una cama de una plaza en medio.

Edward con cuidado abrió la puerta y puso a Nathan en la cama, el niño se acomodó sobre el colchón y siguió durmiendo, Edward lo cubrió con las mantas y sonrió.

—Vamos, te mostrare donde dormirás —susurro Edward tomando la mano de Bella y salieron de la habitación, caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación.

El cuarto era más grande que el que estaba usando Nathan, en medio de la estancia habia una cama de dos plazas, las paredes eran de un color crema, cortinas blancas al igual que las mantas.

—Gracias —murmuro Bella sonrió mirando a Edward.

—No me lo agradezcas, ve a la cama, duerme un poco, llamare a papá avisándole lo sucedido y que por supuesto no iras a trabajar, estaré al final del pasillo por el lado izquierdo.

Bella asintió, Edward dejo la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Bella se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón mirando al techo, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar poco a poco, decidió que ya era hora de dormir, después de todo lo sucedido su cuerpo estaba pidiendo un descanso.

Edward entro en su habitación dejando la puerta abierta por cualquier cosa, Bella parecía ida, no quiso tocar el tema del mensaje por lo sucedido en la casa, tomo el móvil que estaba en la mesa de noche y marco el número de su padre, miro la hora, marcaban las seis de la mañana.

—¿Edward? —pregunto su padre extrañado, Edward siempre empezaba el día como a las nueve de la mañana y nunca llamaba a sus padres tan tempranos.

—Hola papá, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Edward pasando su mano desocupada por su cabello.

—Bien, pero y tú, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? —pregunto su padre.

—Tuve un noche ajetreada y antes que pienses cualquier cosa, fui a por Bella y Nathan a su casa, bueno ahora solo son cenizas y escombros —dijo Edward tratando de que su padre entendiera.

—¿Un incendio? —Pregunto Carlisle—. ¿Bella y Nathan están bien?

—Si, ellos están en perfectas condiciones, pero recién están durmiendo, creo que Bella necesitara unos días —murmuro Edward.

—Por supuesto, dile que no se preocupes, que se tome toda la semana y que vuelva la siguiente semana, iremos por la tarde a tu casa para llevarles algunas cosas —dijo su padre antes de colgar.

Edward puso su teléfono de vuelta en la mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama, fue primero a la habitación donde estaba Nathan, vio que el pequeño seguía durmiendo profundamente, parecía que nada hubiera pasado, al verlo allí y saber que estaría allí por algunos días, porque dijera lo que sea que diga su madre, haría lo imposible para que ellos se quedara allí y si era posible para siempre, ya estaba decidido.

Salió de la habitación hacia la siguiente puerta, donde se encontraba Bella, ella estaba tendida en la cama, su rostro hacia el techo, Edward podía ver sus ojos abiertos y el brillo de algunas lágrimas recorriendo su piel, en silencio se acercó a la cama y se puso a su lado, tomo su mano y la apretó, Bella al sentir el calor y la electricidad de la piel de Edward giro su rostro hasta quedar frente a él.

—Tranquila —susurro Edward. Bella sonrió levemente, esto era lo que ella necesitaba, apoyo y alguien que los protegiera.

Todo se reducía a Edward. Con un poco de fuerza se acercó a él y presiono sus labios contra los de él. Edward sorprendido por la acción de Bella se acercó aún más a ella y respondió a su beso con suavidad y lentitud dándole el espacio necesario para alejarse cuando quisiera.

Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero poder subir todos los capitulos que faltan y es guste el final de esta hermosa historia. Gracias por el apoyo.

Tanyta Masen


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.

"Viva en tu amor".

"No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos".  
Friedrich schiller. 

Capítulo 9: ¿Padre?

Bella sintió la falta de oxígeno demasiado pronto para su gusto, se alejó un poco de Edward mirándolo a los ojos. El silencio entre ambos ya no era incomodo, pero Edward no aguantaba estar sin saber qué era lo que pasaba entre ambos, sobre todo que era lo que sentía Bella.

—Di algo por favor —pidió Edward en un susurro.

—Me gustas demasiado y estoy muerta de miedo que esto no funcione, que nos separemos y suframos, Nathan te adora —susurró Bella poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Edward.

—Hagamos que esto funcione —murmuró Edward para volver a besar los labios de Bella, esta vez demostrando cada sensación que ella le provocaba, poco a poco se separaron y sonrieron como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez.

—Lo haremos —contestó Bella segura de sí misma y de todo lo que sentía, tenía miedo, pero haría todo lo posible para que todo funcionara.

—Vamos, acomodate en la cama, tienes que descansar, llame a mi padre y dijo que volvieras el lunes, tienes cinco días para descansar y relajarte —dijo Edward levantándose de la cama y tomo la mano de Bella poniéndola de pie junto a él.

—Está bien, pero duerme conmigo un rato —pidió Bella.

Edward no se negó, abrió la cama y ella se acomodó en una de las orillas, Edward pasando sobre ella se acomodó de atrás buscando la posición más cómoda, abrazo a Bella por la cintura e hicieron la tan famosa cucharita, ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos, sus dedos pasaban de manera lenta por el antebrazo de Edward, este relajado por el tacto de Bella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, solo se podía oír la respiración acompasada de ambos.

Nathan ya había dormido bastante y los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestar a la altura de sus ojos, ya pasaban las 11 de la mañana, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una gran habitación, en algunas repisas había unos autos de colección, no reconoció el lugar, por lo tanto no sabía dónde estaba, su mamá no estaba en ningún lado. Se quitó las mantas y se bajó de la cama, el piso estaba por completo alfombrado de un color gris oscuro, Nathan salió de la habitación mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna puerta abierta, cuando la encontró comenzó a caminar hacia aquella habitación, el pasillo había algunos cuadros de algunas pinturas y también algunas fotos, en ellas estaban sus ahora abuelos, junto con su tía Alice, su tía Rosalie y Edward, sacó la conclusión que la casa era de sus abuelos, aquello saco una sonrisa de sus labios, ahora tenía que despertar a su madre para decirle lo que había descubierto.

Camino hasta la habitación con la puerta abierta y vio a su madre, pero ella no estaba sola, Edward la estaba abrazando, ambos estaban durmiendo, Nathan ladeo su cabeza, muchas ideas se estaban formando en su mente, pero la mejor de todas es que por fin tendría un papá. Se acercó a la cama mirando a su madre y con una pequeña mano comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

—Mami —susurró Nathan bien bajito para no despertar a Edward—. Mami despierta.

Bella al sentir las caricias de la suave mano de su hijo poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos tratando se acostumbrarse a la cantidad de luz que habia en la habitación, enfoco su vista en la cabeza de Nathan su cabezo estaba desordenado como solía usarlo desde que conoció a Edward.

—¿Dónde estamos? —susurró Nathan mirando la habitación, la idea de la casa de sus abuelos se estaba yendo al ver a Edward abrazar a su madre.

—En la casa de Edward —respondió Bella en voz baja, con suavidad saco la mano de Edward que rodeaba su cintura, con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama mirando a Nathan—. Ven vamos a desayunar.

Bella se llevó a Nathan fuera de la habitación, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras, al llegar al piso de abajo buscaron por algunos segundos la cocina, al encontrarla, Bella busco algo de comer, eran cerca de las doce del día, habían dormido mucho después de lo sucedido, según los bomberos hoy tendrían noticias sobre que pudo provocar el incendio. En la cocina encontró algo de leche y cereales, tomo un bol y le sirvió a Nathan, el timbre sonó y a Bella le extraño, le pidió a Nathan que no se moviera de allí. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, frente a ella estaba un hombre con traje negro y lentes oscuros.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó el hombre con voz grave.

—Si —respondió el hombre, luego de un maletín saco un sobre de color amarillo.

—Tenga, esta avisada —dijo el hombre extendiendo el sobre hacia Bella, ella lo tomo y el hombre se fue dejándola muy confundida y llena de preguntas.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Edward que venía bajando las escaleras, Bella entro a la casa y cerró la puerta.

—No lo sé muy bien, solo me dejo este sobre —respondió Bella cerrando la puerta.

—¿Mio? —preguntó Edward llegando gusto a ella.

—No, mío —contestó Bella abriendo el sobre.

—¡Edward! —gritó Nathan al salir de la cocina y verlo, el niño corrió hasta él. Edward sonriendo de manera divertido lo tomó en sus brazos.

Bella confundida de como aquel hombre al encontrarla aquí y sobre todo por el sobre, saco unos documentos blancos del sobre, en el encabezado del papel se leía: "Demanda por paternidad y custodia legal del menor". Al final del documento salía el nombre del demandante, Dimitri Volterra.

—No puede ser —susurró Bella leyendo el documento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tratando de leer el documento, después de cuatro años este hombre le preocupaba su hijo y lo quería con él, aquello no lo podía entender, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Que lo motivo para demandarla?

Edward al verla dejo a Nathan en el suelo y le pidió que fuera a la última habitación del pasillo, allí había una gran pantalla, máquinas de dulces, videos juegos y más. Teniendo a Nathan lejos, Edward le quitó el papel a Bella y leyó.

—¿Este es el padre de Nathan? —preguntó Edward.

—Si —respondió Bella sentándose en el sofá más cercano, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no podida creer todo lo que estaba pasando, todo iba mal en peor, su hermano resultaba herido, su casa quedaba en cenizas y luego esta demanda y citación.

—Tranquila, él no puede quitártelo, con su historial no le darán la tuición de Nathan —dijo Edward bastante seguro de sí mismo, lo que llamo la atención de Bella.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —preguntó Bella un poco más calmada.

—Dimitri Volterra es padre de al menos 10 niños contando a Nathan, todos de la misma edad —respondió Edward poniéndose de pie, de un cajo que tenía la mesa de centro saco varios documentos—. Todas ellas son madres solteras, tienen tu edad, ninguno de sus hijos o hijas fue reconocido por él, pero tú eres la primera en recibir esta demanda y me temo que seas la única.

Al saber aquella información se sintió aun peor, ella estaba segura que estaba enamorada de Dimitri en aquella época, pero que equivocada estaba, ni ella ni él estaban enamorados, Dimitri solo buscaba sexo y placer todo lo contrario con respecto a Bella. Ella quería amor y una persona con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Ahora sabiendo todas esas chicas fueron engañadas por él, su pena y miedo disminuía un poco, pero no dejaba de pensar por qué solo a ella la ha demandado para quedarse con su hijo.

—Tu eres abogado, tú me puedes ayudar —dijo Bella completamente convencida.

—No puedo, esta es mi casa, te trajeron la citación aquí, Dimitri piensa que estamos juntos, si me presento como tu abogado el utilizaría aquello en tu contra y no quiero arriesgar nada, pero conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar y es el mejor —explicó Edward, Bella lo escuchaba de manera atenta, acepto la recomendación de Edward, la citación era para la próxima semana y mañana iría a ver a este abogado.

Jasón Jenks era el mejor abogado del estado de Washington y sobre todo el mejor en el área de custodias de menores, horas después de saber la notica de la demanda, llegaron a casa de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, ambos llevaban varias bolsas de ropa y juguetes para Bella y Nathan.

Bella estaba al teléfono acordando una cita con Jasón mientras que Nathan y Edward estaban viendo una película en la sala. Cuando Carlisle y Esme entraron en la sala. Edward se levantó del sofá dejando a Nathan solo, se llevó a sus padres a la cocina para explicarles que era lo que estaba pasando.

—No puede ser, como puede hacer algo así, si nunca se interesó el niño —dijo Esme horrorizada, todos mantenían la voz baja para que Nathan no oyera nada.

—Nosotros estamos iguales, Bella está pasando por mucha presión estas últimas semanas, su hermano en el hospital, quedó sin casa y ahora esto —mencionó Edward preocupado por la salud de Bella. Su padre sonrió al ver aquella preocupación, Edward jamás se había mostrado de esta forma con ninguna chica, ninguna que Carlisle recordará. Bella entró en la cocina cabizbaja.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Esme después de que ella los saludara y agradeciera por las cosas que habían traído para ella y su hijo.

—Confundida y asustada, no sé qué hacer —respondió Bella sentándose en un banquillo, apoyó sus codos en el mesón y sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza.

—Jasón es el mejor, verás que él no dejará que alejen a Nathan de ti —susurró Edward abrazando a Bella por la cintura.

Esme y Carlisle compartieron una mirada cómplice, sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando allí.

—Cariño, Bella, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa si lo deseas, yo puedo cuidar a Nathan mientras asistes a las citas con el abogado o a tribunales —dijo Esme sonriendo de manera maternal.

—No es necesario mamá, Bella se quedara conmigo, no te preocupes —dijo Edward sin dejar que Bella respondiera. Esme divertida sonrió mirando a su hijo, de verdad estaba muy colado por Bella.

—Gracias Esme, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, Nathan ha pasado mucho tiempo alejado de Edward y lo ha extrañado mucho —respondió Bella sonriendo, sus ojeras se habían pronunciado en las últimas horas.

Los adultos se quedaron allí hasta la hora de la cena conversando y poniéndose al dia en los últimos hechos del día, Nathan fascinado con la ropa y juguetes que sus abuelos habían traído estaba muy divertido en la sala de estar. Bella ayudo a Esme a preparar la cena. El timbre de la casa soñó tensando a Bella al instante.

—Tranquila, debe de ser Alice y Jasper, dijeron que vendrían —susurró Esme tranquilizando a Bella, ella asintió y siguió en lo que estaba.

—¡Bella! —un grito se oyó en toda la casa, Alice como un torbellino entro a la casa, sin previo aviso se arrojó contra Bella abrazándola fuerte.

—¡Pensé que te habías vuelto a Londres! —dijo Alice completamente exaltada.

—Pero, ¿porque dices eso? —preguntó Bella confundida. Alice se separó de ella.

—Charlie dijo que después del incendio él te dejó en el aeropuerto y te volviste a Londres —explicó Alice frunciendo el ceño, Jasper le había mencionado que no le creyera ya que la relación padre e hija no la mejor.

—¿Cómo le creíste a él? —preguntó Edward que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de cocina.

—Lo mismo le dije yo, pero ya sabes, tu hermana es demasiado terca —explicó Jasper sonriendo—. Me alegro que estén bien, hubiéramos venido antes, pero ya sabes, Alice en cuanto supo que estaban aquí, se fue al centro comercial y compro varias cosas.

En poco tiempo la cena estuvo lista y todos se sentaron a la mesa, Nathan estaba completamente feliz, sentía que tenía una familia por fin. La cena paso entre bromas y como paso lo del incendio. Nathan cansado por todo y con mucho sueño de despidió de todos, le pidió a su abuela que lo acompañara a la cama.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Edward respondió extrañado por la hora. Rosalie iría a ver a Emmett mientras los demás estaban en su casa. Quien llamaba era precisamente el hermano de Bella.

—Bella, es tu hermano —anunció Edward dándole el móvil.

—¿Cómo es que ese hijo de puta quiere la tuición de Nathan? —preguntó Emmett entre dientes, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Bella de saludar.

—No lo sé, ¿crees que si lo supiera no te lo había dicho ya? —respondió Bella moviéndose por la estancia.

—Llama a Jasón Jenks él te ayudara, no dejara que ese bastardo te quite a nuestro pollo —dijo Emmett conteniendo la rabia que recorría su cuerpo.

—Emmett, calmate, ya lo he llamado, Edward me ayudo a contactarme con él, le diré que soy tu hermana —lo calmo Bella.

—Bien, perfecto, él me debe algunos favores y ahora me los cobrare —mencionó Emmett, Bella solo negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Te quedaras con Edward?

—Si, al menos hasta encontrar una casa, Nathan está realmente feliz aquí y no quiero ponerlo bajo presión —dijo Bella mirando a Edward, quien no le sacaba la mirada de encima—. ¿Sabes por qué Charlie le dijo a Alice que yo había vuelto a Londres?

—No se el motivo, pero por la mañana antes de que Rosalie llegara me dijo lo mismo, enviare a un amigo a investigarlo, en cuanto tenga algo, te aviso —dijo Emmett, Bella se despidió de él mandándole muchos cariños y colgó el teléfono.

La familia Cullen estaba sentada en la sala, esperando a Bella, Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazo, él sabía que todo estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Al separarse ambos se sonrieron y se sentaron junto con la familia, Alice le ofreció la casa a Bella para que estuviera mas cómoda, pero como ya lo habia echo con Esme declino la oferta. Ahora menos que nunca quería separarse de Edward, estar a su lado la tranquilizaba de una manera que no podía explicar.

Luego de un rato las visitas se fueron y la pareja quedaron solos, a Bella le rondaba las palabras de Emmett, que tipo de favores eran lo que Jenks le debía, decidió preguntarle a Edward, él era su amigo y socio del bufete.

—Emmett dijo que Jenks le debe varios favores, ¿a qué se refiere? —preguntó Bella mirando a Edward, prácticamente estaban acostados en el sofá.

—En algunos casos, Jenks necesitaba algunos papeles que Emmett tenía, aquellos documentos fueron que decidieron el fallo del juez, gracias a ello Jenks gano varios de ellos —explicó Edward.

Bella asintió y dejo de hacer preguntas lo mejor era dejar aquello en la oscuridad, no quería saber las mañas de su hermano en torno al trabajo. Poco tiempo de pues decidieron ir a la cama, Edward se iría a su habitación para que Bella descansara, a la mañana siguiente iría a juntarse con Jenks, en Seattle.

—No por favor, quedate conmigo —susurró Bella tomando la mano de Edward, lo llevo a la cama, no era nada sexual, solo necesitaba cariño y Edward se lo daría sin protestar.

—Por supuesto, me quedare hasta que me pidas lo contrario —dijo Edward metiéndose a la cama junto con Bella, se acomodaron como lo hicieron en la madrugada, sus cuerpo estaban juntos, ambos podían escuchar sus latidos y la respiración calmada.

El sueño los envolvió relajándolos y provocando un gran descanso después de todo lo que habia pasado.

Temprano por la mañana Bella se despertó, a las diez de la mañana se juntaría con Jenks en un restaurante del centro de Seattle. Siendo las siete se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, en el lugar habían toallas y productos para ella, no sabía que Edward fuera tan preocupado de sus visitas o quizás en algún momento una novia compartió casa con él, suspiro audiblemente antes de meterse a la ducha, no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello, se dio un baño rápido ya que no quería atrasarse, Edward llevaría a Nathan al jardín teniendo cuidado que Dimitri no se acercara al niño.

Cuando Bella termino su ducha, salió y comenzó a secarse, en el lavamanos y en un lugar seco estaban las bolsas que Esme y Alice habían traído para ella. Reviso las prendas, ninguna le gustaba, pero tenía que decidir pronto. La ropa que más le gusto fue la de Esme, algo recatado y sobrio, escogió un vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, se puso ropa interior y medias del mismo tono que el vestido. De las bolsas de Alice solo escogió unos zapatos negros, al estar ya vestida cepillo su cabello dejándolo suelto. Estaba lista para irse a su reunión, tenía que correr para llegar al terminal y tomar el bus hacia Seattle. Salió del baño y tomo su móvil poniéndolo en un pequeño bolso que Esme habia conseguido.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Edward con voz adormilado.

—Si, tengo que apurarme para llegar al terminal —dijo Bella poniéndose un abrigo negro, tenía exactamente dos horas para llegar.

—Nada de buses llevate uno de mis coches, en el tablero del garaje están las llaves, escoge uno que te guste —dijo Edward sentándose en la cama mirando a Bella—. Estas demasiado hermosa para una reunión con un abogado.

—Era lo único recatado que encontré en la ropa que Esme y Alice trajeron ayer —se disculpó Bella mirando su vestido.

—Tontita, estas preciosa, me gusta —sonrió Edward divertido.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella sonrojándose, se acercó a la cama y beso los labios de Edward—. Cuida a Nathan y tú también cuídate.

Bella se despidió y salió de la habitación haciendo el camino hacia el garaje, allí había cuatro coches, no tenía idea de la cantidad de dinero que Edward poseía, ni siquiera se lo quería imaginar. Tomó varios juegos de llaves y apretó los controles para quitar la seguridad y ver de cual era. El primer coche era un volvo gris, luego un Aston Martin, demasiado ostentoso. El siguiente le gusto más, era más de estilo, un Audi a3 d color negro, dejo las demás llaves en su lugar y se subió al coche, comenzó a conducir hacia Seattle, los nervios recorrían su cuerpo, sus manos sudaban y su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo normal, tenía muchas preguntas para el abogado, solo esperaba que él la pudiera ayudar.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.  
"Viva en tu amor".

"Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, Un padre es el que da amor"  
-Anónimo.

Capítulo 10: Citación

Bella llegó al restaurante acordado por el abogado, tenía todos los documentos en un sobre de color amarillo, entró en el lugar, el garzón la llevo hasta donde estaba J. Jenks esperándola.

—Buen día señorita Swan es un placer conocerla al fin —saludó Jenks extendiendo su mano hacia Bella.

—Buenos días, veo que mi hermano siempre le hablo de mi —respondió Bella dándole la mano a Jenks, al terminar el saludo profesional ambos se sentaron quedando frente a frente—. Bueno como sabe me llego una citación por la custodia de mi hijo Nathan.

—Así es, Edward me ha puesto al tanto de la historia, pero me gustaría hacer algunas preguntas —Jenks saco una libreta de su portafolio y comenzó a escribir.

—Por supuesto todo lo que quiera saber —respondió Bella.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa para pedir su orden, Jenks ordeno una copa de vino tinto y un plato de filetes con papas asadas, Isabella en cambio tenía el estómago cerrado, no tenía ganas de comer, por lo que pidió solo un vaso de jugo de frambuesa. Cuando el camarero llego con la orden Jenks comenzó la ola de preguntas.

Las preguntas se enfocaron todo sobre el noviazgo de ella con Dimitri, sobre la noticia del embarazo y toda la vida como madre soltera. Isabella le comenzó que hay varias chicas que salieron embarazadas en la misma fecha, teniendo la misma edad que su hijo, pero solo a ella la ha demandado por paternidad y custodia de Nathan.

Luego de dos horas de preguntas y más preguntas la reunión acabo, Jenks le aseguro que con el pasado que Dimitri tenía era imposible que algún juez le dé la custodia del niño, pero si o si tenía que hacer la prueba de ADN, eso le daría algo a su favor, aunque Isabella no quisiera, Dimitri deberá pagar pensión alimenticia por el pequeño.

Isabella volvió a Port Angeles un poco más calmada, estaría completamente tranquila cuando todo esto acabe, al menos por ahora solo tendrá que seguir adelante y sobre todo proteger a su bebé, con la ayuda de Edward y de toda su familia se sentía apoyada.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward, se dio cuenta que todas las luces estaban encendidas y el coche de Emmett estaba estacionado frente a la casa, Isabella se apresuró a bajar del coche y correr hacia la casa, entro y en la sala vio a su hermano sentando en el sofá y a su pequeño niño durmiendo entre los grandes brazos de su hermano.

—¿Emmett? —pregunto Isabella caminando hacia la sala luego de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

—Belli Bells, al fin llegas, pensé que Jenks te tendría todo el día en esa reunión —bromeo Emmett sonriendo.

—¿Cuándo te dieron el alta? —pregunto Bella sentándose a su lado, en la mesita de noche dejo su bolso y la carpeta que contenía los papeles de Nathan.

—Pues me di el alta hoy, Carlisle no está nada contento y mucho menos Rosalie —contesto Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, todos en la sala negaban con la cabeza, pero Emmett no podía dejar a su hermana sola en todo esto, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

—Si es por mí y sé que lo es, no debiste, tu salud esta primero —discutió Bella, Edward se acercó a Emmett y tomo a Nathan.

—Iré a recostarlo antes de que se despierte mientras ustedes siguen en su plática —Edward se llevó a Nathan, Emmett aprovecho y abrazo a su hermana poniéndola en su regazo, en unos segundos ambos quedaron solos en la sala.

—Bella, estoy bien, pero no me puedo quedar en el hospital sabiendo que estás pasándola mal, somos familia y las familias están para protegerse y yo haré lo que este en mis manos para que tú y Nathan estén bien —dijo Emmett abrazado a Bella, provocando algunas lágrimas en su hermana.

Bella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Emmett disfrutando del abrazo al máximo. Desde que sus padres le dieron la espalda cuando apenas sabia de su embarazo su hermano ha sido como su padre y su amigo, ha sido todo en una sola persona.

—Ahora quiero que estés tranquila, me quedare en casa de los Cullen, Rosalie no me dejara volver a mi casa sin estar del todo bien —susurro Emmett acariciando su espalda lentamente.

—Estoy tranquila, Jenks dice que con el historial que tiene Dimitri no podrá ni siquiera ver a Nathan, ahora lo que tiene que hacer es buscar a esas mujeres que tienen hijos de la misma edad que Nathan e incluso un poco mayor —informo Bella, Emmett ya lo sabía, pues fue él quien consiguió cada nombre de las chicas y se lo dios a Edward para que los guardara, sospechaban que Dimitri haría algo en contra de Bella luego de haberla visto en el mismo jardín en el cual también estaba su hija, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era que esas chicas testificaran en contra de Dimitri.

—Lo sé, ¿Cuándo tienen que ir por la prueba de ADN? —pregunto Emmett.

—El miércoles de la próxima semana, y luego la que sigue será la cita en el juzgado cuando el resultado del ADN esté listo —respondió Bella mirando a Bella.

Ambos hermanos se acomodaron en el sofá por varios minutos, aunque a Bella le hubiera gustado que su hermano siguiera en el hospital para una mejor recuperación, pero de cierta forma le alegraba tenerlo ahí, sosteniéndola. La familia Cullen salió de la cocina con todo lista para la cena, pusieron la mesa y todos se acomodaron alrededor del mueble, la conversación durante la comida fue sobre la información y los planes de Jenks.

Bella estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal que no le quitaran a su hijo, ni quiera permitirle a ese hombre tener visitas. La cena termino y por el bien de Emmett decidieron retirarse, dejando a Edward y Bella solos alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —pregunto Edward levantándose extendiendo la mano hacia Bella.

—Hay que ordenar primero, luego acostarnos —contesto Bella tomando la mano de Edward.

—Nada de eso, mañana viene la señora del aseo y ella lo hará —susurro Edward y se llevó a Bella hacia su habitación, esta vez dormirían allí.

Se prepararon para dormir en completo silencio, Bella estaba cansada el viaje a Seattle la habia dejado sin energía y Edward lo sabía, sin presiones se acercó a ella y presiono sus labios contra lo de ellas en un suave y delicado beso. Aquel beso no tenía nada más que eso, cariño, ternura y sobre todo un amor que poco a poco iba creciendo.

A los minutos más tardes y después de haber estado mirándose sin ni siquiera pestañear cerrando los ojos y dejaron que el sueño los embargaran aun estando en el mundo de los sueños, se abrazaron durmiendo profundamente.

El día de la citación habia llegado Bella no habia sabido como decirle a Nathan lo que estaría por pasar, todos se levantaron temprano aquella mañana, Nathan le preguntaba a su madre porque no iría al jardín, Bella solo le dijo que irían al médico, pero ella sabe muy bien que aquello no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Jenks los estaba esperando en la clínica que el juez habia asignado, Bella, Edward y Nathan llegaron al lugar. Una de las enfermeras llevo a Nathan y Bella a un cuarto donde haría la prueba, no quería que su hijo viera a Dimitri.

—¿Mami? —llamo Nathan por décima vez, Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, nunca pensó que volver al país traería tantos problemas, pensaba que el pasado se quedaría allí, en el pasado, pero que equivocada estaba, cada paso que daba el pasado se interponía en su camino.

—Dime cariño —contesto Bella luego de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto Nathan jugando con sus piernas sentando en la camilla.

—Bueno pollito, aquí te haremos una prueba, ¿recuerdas cuando estabas enfermo te pincharon en el brazo? —preguntó Bella, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación a su hijo, Nathan asintió con su cabeza—. Ahora sacaran un poquito de tu saliva para compararla con la de alguien más, no dolerá nada pero es necesario.

—¿Y con quien la van a juntar? —pregunto Nathan aún más curioso.

—Pollito, estás haciendo muchas preguntas, pero hoy cuando estemos listos para dormir te contare todo lo que quieras saber —susurro Bella dejando un beso en la frente del pequeño.

Unos minutos más tardes una enfermera llego con un tubo en sus manos, sonrió de manera amable a Nathan dándole confianza, el pequeño tomo la mano de su madre, la enfermera le indico que abriera su boca, cuando Nathan lo hizo ella puso el cotón en la boca extrayendo la salida que albergaba en una de sus mejillas internas, el pequeño niño cerro sus ojos pensando que dolería más, pero sabía que su madre tenía razón, aquello no dolió, cuando la enfermera termino se despidió de Nathan y de su madre y salió del lugar.

Nathan y Bella salieron del cuarto caminando hacia la sala de espera donde Edward y Jenks los estaban esperando.

—Listo, el próximo miércoles nos veremos en la corte con el señor Volturi, mientras realizaban el examen, varias de las mujeres involucradas con él llamaron para confirmar su asistencia a la corte como testigos, he conseguido que todas ellas permitan pruebas de ADN y compararlas con las de él —anuncio Jenks mirando a Edward y Bella, Nathan ajeno a lo que los adultos hablaban jugaba con un auto de carrera que su tío Emmett.

Al terminar Edward junto a Bella y su hijo se fueron con rumbo al centro comercial, a Nathan no se le habia olvidado lo que su madre le habia prometido y durante todo el viaje le hizo preguntas al respecto, Bella no sabía que decir a su hijo. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial de dirigieron hacia el sector de las comida, aún era temprano para almorzar por lo que pidieron algo de café para los adultos y leche para Nathan.

—Mami, ¿ya me dirás por que pusieron eso en mi boca? —pregunto Nathan untando unas galletas en su vaso de leche.

—Pollito hace mucho tiempo atrás yo le conté a mi novio que estaba embarazada de ti —comenzó Bella, lo mejor era contarle la verdad a su hijo, al final de cuentas, el miércoles siguiente, tendrían que ir al juzgado y a él le harían muchas preguntas, era mejor que lo sepa—. Pero él se asustó mucho y no pudo con esta responsabilidad.

—¿Y ahora él quiere que haga esa prueba para que me quiera? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Puede ser que sí, pero eso se lo preguntaremos a él cuando sepamos la respuesta de la prueba —contesto Isabella con un nudo en la garganta.

Nathan dejo de hacer preguntas, pero su actitud cambio, paso de ser un niño hablador a un niño silencioso y con ojos triste. Edward ayudaba en todo lo que podía para que Nathan volviera a ser el mismo niño de antes, pero nada daba resultado, pensó muchas cosas, hizo un montón de tonterías que cualquier niño reiría y lo seguiría, pero Nathan solo se quedaba sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada.

La semana paso rápido para el alivio de Isabella, después de la conversación que tuvo con Nathan su ánimo decayó al ver a su hijo en aquel estado, se recrimino muchas veces si habia sido lo correcto decirle aquella a Nathan. Emmett por otro lado animaba a su hermana diciéndole que habia hecho bien y que el día del juicio todo será favorable para ella y su pequeño sobrino.

El día finalmente llego, Isabella estaba lista junto a su hijo en la sala esperando a ser llamados por el juez. Dimitri llego minutos después junto a su esposa Lauren y su pequeña hija. Nathan se escondió detrás de las piernas de Edward ocultando de los que acababan de llegar. Isabella se dio cuenta de aquello y le pidió al abogado que su hijo no entrara a la audiencia.

Durante toda audiencia Nathan estuvo en una sala contigua junto a Emmett y una psicóloga del juzgado, Bella sabía que un momento determinado le harían preguntas a Nathan que sería transmitidas por una televisión que estaba instalada en la sala.

Todas las preguntas hacia Dimitri sobre su motivo para acercarse a Nathan siempre tenían la misma respuesta: "Solo he tenido hijas, saber que tengo un varoncito ha removido mi instinto de ser padre". Aquella respuesta no fue nada acertada para los jueces. El juicio continuo con los testigos del abogado Jenks, todas las mujeres que habían tenidos hijas con Dimitri contaban como se dio la relación, lo que llamo la atención de los jueces fue la diferencia entre los nacimientos de las pequeñas niñas que tenían casi la misma edad de Nathan. Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, toda su relación con aquel muchacho no fue nada más que una mentira.

El juez hizo un receso para poder decidir con los demás jueces, todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala salieron, Bella fue la primera en salir en dirección hacia la sala donde se encontraba su pequeño niño, quería llevárselo lejos de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sobre todo quería alejarlo de aquel hombre que era el padre.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia por otra parte es completamente mía.**

 **"Viva en tu amor".**

 **Capítulo 11:Supuesta Felicidad**

El Juez llamó a todos los interesados a la sala nuevamente, la resolución estaba lista, todo el mundo estaba expectante por saber. Dimitri confiado que todo estaba a su favor entro a la sala lleno de seguridad y con el pecho inflado, todo lo contrario a su esposa, el rostro de Lauren decía demasiadas cosas, pero lo que sobresalía de cada línea de expresión era disgusto y enojo, no entendía el afán de Dimitri en luchar por ese mocoso que había llegado para arruinar todos sus planes.

Bella por otra parte había estado con Nathan durante todo el receso, al salir de la sala el abogado Jenks se acercó a ella dándole ánimos que todo saldría bien, Edward también le aseguro que con el pasado de Dimitri, su propio testimonio y el de las demás chicas el fallo sería a su favor. En cuanto todos estuvieron en sus asientos y respectivos lugares, el juez entró en la sala junto a unos documentos además de la declaración de Nathan.

—En el caso por la demanda de paternidad y custodia legal del menor Nathan Timothe Swan Swan, habiendo escuchado ambas partes, y recibido todos los testimonios, pruebas y documentos de dicho caso, se declara la custodia completa de menor a su madre Isabella Marie Swan, ya que el demandante nunca mostró interés por ejercer el derecho de padre durante estos cuatro años y al saber de su existencia se negó a cumplir con dichas obligaciones, se le niega el derecho de visitas. La salud del menor Nathan está de acuerdo a su edad gracias al esfuerzo de su madre, por tal motivo se le prohíbe al señor Dimitri acercarse a él. Se le recomienda a la señora Swan cambiar de establecimiento educacional al menor y así evitar el contacto con el señor Dimitri. En cuanto al pago de la pensión alimenticia del menor, y teniendo en conocimiento de la negativa de la madre de recibirla, todo quedará de la misma forma.

La sonrisa de Bella y de Edward al escuchar el fallo del juez en su favor no podía ser más grande, sobre todo porque Dimitri no podría acercarse a Nathan hizo que los nervios se fueran. El rostro de Dimitri no era el mejor, él pensaba que el juez siendo hombre entendería ese orgullo de tener un hijo varón, pero no, él no sabía que el juez era un hombre devoto de la iglesia católica, siguiendo fielmente los estamentos de dicha entidad.

—Espero que las partes cumplan con lo establecido en esta audiencia, se levanta la sesión —dijo el Juez haciendo golpear su martillo dando por finalizada.

Dimitri salió hecho una furia de la sala seguido por su esposa Lauren quien un poco más aliviada por la resolución de juez, sabía que su esposo era capaz de todo, así que durante el juicio tomó a mejor de la decisión para ella y para su hija. Bella y lo demás estaban celebrando que todo salió como esperaban, en los pasillos de los tribunales se podía escuchar los murmullo de toda la familia comentando aquel juicio.

Nathan por su parte no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero confiaba que su madre le diría todo, solo tenía que encontrar el momento para preguntárselo. La tarde se pasó rápido a todos, cenaron en la casa de Edward, todos estaban más relajados y tranquilos, cuando llegó la hora de dormir, los padres de Edward se retiraron a su casa junto con Emmett y Rosalie. Alice y Jasper se fueron a su departamento dejando a solas a la pequeña familia que se estaba formando.

—Mami, ¿quiero saber que paso? —pregunto Nathan rascando su nuca con claro rostro de curiosidad.

—Sabía que lo ibas a preguntar pollito, y lo hemos hablado con Edward para que puedas entender todo esto —suspiro Bella tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté sobre un novio que tuve?

—Sí, le contaste de mí y él se fue —contesto Nathan con bastante naturalidad.

—Cierto, pues ese novio lo volvimos a ver, es el padre de una de tus compañeras de salón —Bella hizo una pausa mirando el rostro confuso de Nathan—. El quiso acercarse a ti y venir a visitarte, por ese motivo fuimos al médico y el dio de hoy a los tribunales.

—Pero yo no quiero que nadie más sea mi padre yo quiero que Edward sea mi padre —dijo Nathan cubriéndose la boca luego con ambas palabras.

—Tranquilo campeón, estoy encantado de ser tu padre —respondió Edward acercándose al asiento de Nathan para tomarlo entre sus brazos y sentarlo en sus piernas.

—Claro que si pollito —sonrió Bella acariciando la mejilla de su hijo—. No tendrás que ver a ese hombre así que no te preocupes.

Nathan asintió con su cabeza sin hacer más preguntas, lo que más le importaba era que Edward iba a ser su padre y lo demás no le interesaba. Los pequeños ojos de Nathan comenzaron a cerrarse a causa del sueño, habia sido un día demasiado largo para todos, Edward acomodo a Nathan en sus brazos y junto a Bella subieron para recostarlo en su cama.

—¿De verdad quieres ser el padre de Nathan? —pregunto Bella observando como Edward acomodaba a su hijo en la cama cubriéndolo con las mantas.

—Te lo dijo, tú me encantas y si Nathan me quiere como su padre, eso seré para él, desde que lo vi se ganó mi corazón así como tú que te has colado muy dentro, aquí —susurro Edward acercándose a Bella, tomo su mano para ponerla en su pecho.

—Esto me parece un sueño —murmuro Bella, sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban por la cercanía de Edward.

—Ven, vamos, estas cansada y necesitas dormir —sonrió Edward abrazando la cintura de Bella llevándola a su habitación.

—No estoy cansada —susurro Bella sonriendo al llegar a la habitación.

—Entonces… —Edward se acercó aún más a Bella, quedando frente a ella, los latidos de Bella se podían escuchar, su acelerada respiración guio el siguiente paso de Edward.

Las caricias suaves y delicadas de Edward llenaron el corazón de Bella disipando todas las inquietudes y los miedos. Cada beso borro cada lágrima que habia derramado en el pasado por el fallido amor que tuvo con Dimitri. Ella en ese momento volvió a vivir, a amar gracias a todo el amor de Edward.

Aquella noche todos los temores y miedos se fueron, cada uno se llenó de amor por parte del otro. Se quedaron dormidos envueltos en las sabanas y tranquilos seguros que nada ni nadie podría arruinar aquella pequeña felicidad que estaban teniendo formando una nueva familia.

Dimitri lleno de furia por su actual fracaso llego a su casa tirando todo a su camino, Lauren quien sabiendo como reaccionaria su esposo, llamo a la casa pidiéndole a la niñera que tomara a su hija y algunas pertenencias, además de algo de dinero que tenía en la casa y la esperaran en el hotel a las afuera del pueblo.

Lauren llego al hotel donde estaban la niña y la niñera esperándola en uno de los cuartos, ella le dio el dinero correspondiente a las horas que estuvo con su hija, también le pidió que la ayudara cubriéndola con Dimitri sin decirle donde habían ido. La muchacha acepto solo porque sabía cómo era el hombre.

Dimitri viéndose solo en aquella casa se enfureció aun mas. Todo era culpa de Bella y de Edward, que arruinaron toda su vida...


End file.
